Gladiator
by keenbeanz
Summary: The Titans won the war 16 years ago and force all Demi-gods to fight for them as warriors, or to entertain them as Gladiators. AU
1. I Meet a Statue

**Hey Guys decided to write an AU story, pretty much just for the hell of it, this is just a trial.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO **

He remembered how his mother would talk about the world before this.

How she would elapse into such detail about the twinkling lights of time square, during the day and how they would be even brighter during the night.

How there was trees and grass as green as their couch, which in his opinion was pretty green.

How the ocean reminded her so much of him, and that his eyes always reminded her of the sound of crashing waves, and how he smelt like the beach, even if he had only ever seen one in a text book at school.

But when he asked her about his father, her lips would tremble as she looked off into the distance. Tears spilling over her eyes.

All she would tell him is that he reminded her so much of him, and that he like many others died all those years ago.

He pulled the hood over covering his face, his hair sticking in his eyes.

That was his mother's request.

He was allowed to go to school, only if he wore the hood up to and from school, and that he didn't stop to talk to strangers or anyone at school and that he was only allowed to speak when spoken to.

He may have had ADHD and dyslexia but that didn't mean he didn't like going to school. He did enjoy it.

"Hey Jackson" he turned to face his only friend which he had to keep a secret from his mother. Her bright red hair made her stand out like a polar bear standing next to a group of grizzlies.

"Hey Rach." He smiled waiting for her to catch up.

He had always been friends with her ever since he was little, though he had to tell his mother he sat alone every day. Which was hard whenever something funny happened, that involved Rachel he couldn't tell her.

"So did you do your Math Homework?" she asked trying to catch up with his long strides.

"Gah no, did you? Can I copy?" he asked stopping immediately.

She chuckled to herself before unzipping her bag and handing him her math homework. "Yeah, you probably should have done it Mrs Green is starting to get annoyed with you." She smirked slightly as they entered the school gates.

"Yeah, I know, hey have you heard anything on that missing kid?" it was a normal occurrence if a child went missing so after a while no one really cared, unless you knew them.

She shook her head slightly. "Nope, why is your mum worried again?"

"Yeah, what was his name again?" he asked as they rounded a corner passing Nancy Bobofit and her crew of cronies.

"Uh, I think his name was Will, you know they kid who played the guitar. I forgot his last name." She tapped her finger against her chin as if the motion would help her remember.

"When is that assign..."

"SOLACE! THAT'S it Will Solace." She smiled proudly at herself.

Causing Percy to chuckle. "Thanks for interrupting me RED." She turned to him punching his arm. "Hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm, he didn't want to admit it but she was stronger then she looked.

"For being you." She smiled sticking her tongue out.

"Har har, very funny." He said making sure to layer the sarcasm in his voice as thickly as he could.

They both walked into the classroom, lockers had been banned when a kid hid enough weapons to start a war, and funnily enough the next day the kid and his family had all conveniently disappeared.

He sat down in his usual spot up the back of his home room. Rachel sat in the seat in front of him, leaning against the wall. He removed his hood as the teacher walked in.

He was a nasty old man, with greying hair. And thick sunglasses. Immediately he turned off the lights and turned the small T.V in the corner of the room on.

We all knew the drill. This was when President Castellan would make is public announcement, his blond hair was always cut short and styled, he would have been quite handsome if it wasn't for the fact that he had a large scar covering half of his face and the fact that in Percy's opinion he was more evil than the devil himself.

Rachel turned her face towards Percy as she mimicked his voice perfectly; he sat in amusement as he watched her.

Luke Castellan was talking about the current global crisis in which he ruled.

But Percy's mum had other thoughts; she always thought that Luke was just the face and that something darker lurked beyond him.

Finally when he was over, Mr Hobbs rattled on about discipline and homework before finally the bell rang, Percy had just enough time to scribble a few answers down in his math book before following Rachel towards the dreaded room.

They had to walk to the other side of the room as they unlike everyone else had their home room furthest from everyone else. This caused them to be late frequently, which caused them to get into trouble.

Even the disabled kid who Rachel had informed Percy his name was Grover, would get to class before them.

They both raced down the dimly lit hallway, passing all the classes.

New York only had one school, so in order to fit everyone the school and the classes were huge. The reason there was only one school was because it was thought that by creating more it would offer children a better education which may cause a rebellion.

They reached their class room, to find once again they were the last to class. "Sorry were late Mrs Green" Percy muttered without looking up, he hated seeing the anger and disappointment in her eyes when they were late. He heard chuckles coming from the large room. He looked around confused, his black hair hanging in his eyes. He heard Rachel clear her throat and he turned towards her, a questioning look on his face. She glanced up towards the teacher a small smirk on her face.

"Now Honey, as I was just explaining to the class Mrs Green is not feeling well and I will be substituting you today?" he turned to look at his teacher. "Honey, I'm Mrs Dodds."

* * *

><p>The entire time he could feel the cool glare of Mrs Dodds. And also the creepy stare he was receiving from Grover.<p>

She kept asking him questions that he couldn't answer, and then she asked him to read out a question, he told her he couldn't and that he was Dyslexic. She simply smiled as if she had been expecting it before telling him that "It's okay Honey." And moving on.

By the time the school day was over he was glad, he said goodbye to Rachel as she left. He pulled his hood on remembering what his mother asked him.

He had stopped off at one of the shops to buy something special to eat, as it was the one year anniversary that his step father, Gabe Ugliano was shot in a robbery, the robber was soon caught and charged before being locked away for murder.

He was happy that he was dead, he had seen the way he use to beat his mother, he wanted to stop it but everytime his mum would tell him to walk away, or he would get a punch in the gut from Gabe.

Slowly he walked down the deserted street, everyone was inside, it was almost 4:30 in the afternoon and that was way too close to the time off the day where Children are picked off the streets and sent to join the army, where they would be forced to fight their own family and friends if they were a part of the rebellion.

That's what his mother thought happened to the children that went missing, but he knew it didn't and in a way he knew she knew that didn't happen.

He walked up the steps to his apartment, opening the door he heard the gentle sobs of his mother in the lounge room. Quickly he slammed the door shut and ran into the lounge room, his mother was sitting in a heap on the lounge, her head buried into her knees as she rocked back and forth.

"Mum. Mum what's wrong?" he knelt down beside her, she shook her head and looked up at him, stroking the hair out of his eyes. He held her hand rubbing the top of her palm soothingly. "Mum what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything just continued to stare into his eyes. "You look so much like him know your growing up, I suppose it was only a matter of time." She looked out towards the window, the dark cloudy sky starting to become violent. Like someone hitting a hammer on a wall.

"Mum what's going on? What are you talking about?" he asked he stood slightly towering over her.

"Sixteen years ago I met your father, we had visited the beach for a few nights, this was before... was before all this happened. He was handsome, loving and caring like you. But he had to leave, he warned me tough, warned me to never give up, to protect you, he warned me that this would happen, and that our child would never be safe." She muttered her eyes still gazing off out the window. Percy cautiously sat down, this was the most his mum ever told him about his dad and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or not.

"He told me they would come for you." She looked at her son; his face was marred with a confused expression.

"Who said they would come for me?" he asked looking at a crack in the dull yellow wall, watched it almost as if the crack was opening again.

"Your father and him." Percy looked at his mother her eyes facing the entry to the kitchen, her finger pointing.

Slowly Percy turned towards the kitchen, where he saw the disabled boy from school, Grover.

He stood leaning against the door, the only problem, where his pant should have been were a set of fury legs, at first it took a while for him to realize that those were in fact his legs and not a pair of pants.

He leaped off the seat edging towards his mother who had begun to gaze out the window; Percy used his body to cover his mother. "What do you want?" he asked, he was trying to stand straight and menacing, but he didn't think it was working.

"I'm sorry, it's my job." He looked down at his feet as he flattened himself against a wall. His face falling.

From the kitchen a group of people walked out, one of them looked taller and gave of a more powerful vibe than the others, he looked more muscular and he had wide shoulders, he had a brutal face and his eyes looked like stone and black hair, he wore a business suit, which made him look like a statue.

"Yes he does look like his father." He looked over him as if he was inspecting him; Percy suddenly felt self conscious and scared. "He looks like he could put up a fight, although we do need some improvement, I believe Oceanus will have fun with this boy, he will be his new pet." He chuckled to himself, causing everyone else to chuckle nervously. "Say goodbye to your mother boy."

Percy stepped closer to his mother, who looked even more tired than usual. "No." He spoke defiantly. He looked at Grover who paled visibly, shaking his head.

"Well then if not it looks like we will be taking you by force." Percy noted his eyes seemed to gleam at this.

One of the men standing behind him gripped his arm, before Percy could even realise he was next to him. His movement was as fast as lightning. He protested as the girl gripped his arm even tighter, making his arm feel dead.

There was no way out of this, he screamed at the top of his lungs causing his mother's sobs to grow louder. He knew there was nothing she could do, in a way he was glad she didn't intervene, he knew what happened to those who intervened in these sorts of things, and they usually ended up floating in a river.

He fought against them as they dragged him out. He fought them as they dragged him down the stairs before the man got angry and picked him up over the shoulder carrying him down.

He threw him into a seat on the van, while the man and the woman sat on either side of him. The statue man sat in front of him, and tapped the driver on the shoulder, before the car lurched off.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked with a sarcastic grin.

"Who are you?" Percy replied as tears of anger and frustration, flowed down his face.

The man laughed loudly, which had scared Percy a little bit before he went back to brooding. "I am Atlas, Kronos second in command."

**So how did you all like it? **

**If you hated it that's cool with me. Like I said this is just a trial.**

**If you like it and want me to continue just review if you don't want me to like I said review it is up to you guys.**

**So please review and tell me what you think =)**


	2. I Somewhat Learn my Family History

**So this chapter probably won't be as good, who am I kidding it will be shit, anyway I was trying to go for the whole mysterious effect but I don't think it worked, but chill if you don't understand something tell me and I will explain it for you, I didn't understand half of it so don't feel too bad.**

**Anyway thank you for all the reviews made my day.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO **

Percy had never left the city, and rumbling down a deserted freeway scared him.

He was tempted to ask where they were taking him, but when ever his mouth would open Atlas simply stared at him as if it was unheard of to speak. It had been almost 10 minutes into their trip when he spoke.

"Isn't Atlas the name of that globe thing?" he tried not to sound offensive because this guy looked as if he could take on an elephant and win. He felt the girl beside him stiffen.

He chuckled as if it were a personal joke; the girl suddenly relaxed and Percy swore he heard her release a large breath.

"It would make sense that they name that after me, though I believe they may need a new name for it, perhaps the Heracles." He laughed menacingly and Percy noticed the boy clench his gigantic fists, his brown eyes looked like fire, as he stared out the window.

"But isn't Heracles a myth?" he asked looking at the man incredulously.

He smiled shortly before sitting up straight. "I was going to wait, but to be honest; it would be more interesting if I tell you this now. Your father is a god. the gods were stupid insolent fools who use to rule the world, however 16 years ago, just before your birth a prophecy, allowed us to rule once more, thanks to your President Luke Castellan and a poor unfortunate girl, Bianca Di Angelo a daughter of Hades, unfortunately she had a younger brother, Nico. He like many others of your kind escaped they have been quite annoying."

This was a lot to process for the young boy.

"My father is dead, he died in the uprising." Percy stated glaring at the man, how dare he bring his father into this. This was all crazy.

The man laughed this time. "Your father has been alive for millions of years. Unfortunately for you, you look almost like a clone of him, if you didn't then maybe you would be safe unfortunately, as long as you're alive you will never be safe." He smiled evilly at a paling Percy who soon turned to look out the window, he felt the girl next to him grab his hand from between them and squeeze it in reassurance.

* * *

><p>Percy followed the man into the field; he was met with a mixture of facial expressions from sadness to joy, from empathy to anger.<p>

They walked past a group of kids who were throwing themselves over a body as they wept, he continued to watch them until one of them looked back at him, he recognized the face immediately, and it was the boy from his school the one that disappeared.

It was Will.

Will gave him a mournful look and shook his head slowly as if apologizing to him.

Percy wanted to stop and talk to a familiar face, instead he was ushered off as the man and woman enclosed in on him forcing him to move on.

The field looked as if it had once been beautiful, but know it looked like a wasteland, the grass was still green and there was a forest to their right. They continued walking past the derelict buildings and past the remains of what Percy thought were a strawberry field, he knew it was even thought it was not there anymore he could still smell the sweetness of the strawberries.

In his lifetime he had only ever had a strawberry once and that was when both he and Rachel had snuck into the ration store, and stole one each.

It was the best thing he had ever eaten, and the sweet smell was making his stomach rumble.

Atlas stopped as they reached one of the buildings, unlike the others this one looked as if it had been standing for a few minutes, although the way the building looked reminded him of something he had seen in a history book. It looked like someone had recreated the Parthenon right in this field.

He had never seen something look so glamorous. He wanted to at least touch one of the walls of the massive building, to see if it was real or just some kind of cruel joke and in a way it was, while he and his mother were living in a derelict apartment building, someone was living in here.

The door opened slightly to reveal a man with a chubby face, black hair that Percy swore was actually purple with blood shot eyes, he reminded Percy of some of the people in the city he use to pass on his way to school, they would all be sitting out in the gutter outside the bar, and although they all looked different, they all had the same drunken expression. This man was no different although there was the absent smell of Alcohol that made Percy wonder if he was drunk or if he permanently looked like that.

"Dionysus, where is your master?" Atlas asked he seemed to be kind but there was a thick layer hidden underneath his voice that Percy would have missed if he wasn't so alert at the moment.

"Dionysus. Like the god of wine?" Percy asked one of the guards aimed a small club and hit him in the stomach, Percy doubled over in pain falling to his knees.

"You only speak when spoken to." He growled as he lifted him back into a standing position. He looked back at Atlas and Dionysus who had simply watched the exchange, Atlas with an amused expression, Dionysus with a look of regret.

"It is okay Josh." Atlas said as if looking out for the young demigod, although the smile on his face showed he was quite pleased. "This is Dionysus the god of wine, but I like to call him Dionysus the drunken butler. Oh wait I forgot you can never drink your precious wine again." Atlas teased.

Dionysus hand tightened on the door and Percy thought the door might snap at any moment.

Atlas shrugged and pushed his way past the god, he watched as he was flung across the room hitting a wall. The sight made Percy's gut wrench and a slight trickle of fear ran down his neck.

The guards followed wearily, casting anxious glances back at the god as he lay helplessly on the floor.

They walked down a long corridor aligned with marble statues and columns.

After a couple of minutes they reached a room, which looked fairly modern compared to the rest of the building, the walls were still marble but instead of the old sculptures that adorned the hall way this room was set up with a television that put all others to shame, one half of the room was covered with books, and on the other side was a fireplace with a small cluster of white couches lay.

Sitting on one of the couches was a man, he had long black hair that was tied up into a pony tail, and Percy was suddenly reminded of a creepy salesman who tried to sell Percy someone's kidney once. But when Percy walked down that street again all he could see was blood, and body parts.

Atlas scowled at the man, but the guards were suddenly relaxed as next to Atlas was a group of children who seemed to be listening to the man their eyes wide with excitement and fear, there were even a few laughing.

Atlas cleared his throat loudly causing the relaxed mood in the room to break. The children all froze and their eyes fell on Atlas with fear, the man simply turned around with a smile on his face.

"Ah Atlas I wasn't expecting you?" he said with a smile he gesture the children to leave and they did so willingly, some even making a run for it out the door.

"Yes I can see that." He said watching the children as they run out the door. "I should inform Kronos of this Prometheus. Soon you will end up like your butler." He smiled at the other man.

Prometheus paled and for the first time Percy noticed his face was etched with scars. All he knew of Prometheus was that he was chained to a rock where vulture would peck at his liver. Percy shivered at the torture.

"I was simply just telling stories of their cruel parents." Prometheus finished, he stood tall with confidence and smiled at the other man.

Atlas scowled at this, he knew there was no way to beat the titan of forethought.

"So we have another one then?" he circled Percy like a vulture, inspecting him. "He must be special, that's the only time you bring them in. Who is his parent?" Prometheus asked he knew who the boy's parent was; you would have to be a fool not to know.

Atlas scowled at the other titan, Prometheus always teased him, but that didn't matter, he was Kronos' right hand man. He was the second in command. "You would have to a fool not to know, he is of course Poseidon's." Percy was frozen.

He rounded off all the things his mother told him about his father. He heard the guards gasp and he was grateful he wasn't the only one who was new to this information.

"What do you suggest we do with him?" Prometheus asked truth was he already had a plan. One he hadn't told anyone, the titans were complaining that they needed entertainment, and he knew what kind they wanted, the one from the old days, when they took on different persona's when they were known by different names.

Sure the Olympics were fun, but where was the blood and the guts, where did the bravery shine through. He smiled. He knew his intentions and he didn't know the details but he knew his plan would work.

He had to get the Romans involved as well. They were their games.

"I was going to take him to Kronos, he is the only one we have in custody, we could see his powers." He turned to look at Percy who shrunk back. "Experiment on him perhaps." He smiled down at Percy who like the guards shivered.

"I have a better idea, one that will, reward us, a way we can see who the best are and who can handle the pressure, those that we can easily train up to become soldiers." Prometheus said, a part of Atlas was interested the rest. Not so much. "We do need more soldiers especially if what Luke said was true, that the rebellion is about to launch several attacks, they will be less certain about destroying their own kind." Atlas was coming around but there was still part of him that screamed at him not to. Prometheus sensed this and smiled. "I have already run it past our Kronos. He is willing; he says that this will stem the large amounts of demigods that have been born. It seems we were right, the gods were raising an army before their demise." Prometheus had completed at least a dozen full circles around them and Percy's head was starting to spin.

"Fine. But there is something about this one that I think we should take note on." Atlas stared at the young demigod then back at Prometheus who seemed to be considering something.

"Okay then we can train him with a group and supervise his movements. He will be first on the field when the time comes." Prometheus voice purred truly there was no other way Atlas could get out of this.

"Deal, but I choose who he goes up against." Prometheus nodded and Atlas left the room, the guards both moved away from Percy and smiled warmly at Prometheus who simply looked at Percy in amusement.

"Where am I?" he asked shielding his gut with his hands. He wanted to be safe.

Boy moved over to one of the lounges were he easily relaxed. The girl moved over to a bookshelf picking out a book she examined it, and for the first time he noticed her, she was slim, with black straight hair and blue eyes, she was beautiful and it took all of Percy's strength to look away from him.

He turned to the boy who seemed to be flexing his muscles, he remembered Atlas using his name Josh, and he had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"You my dear boy are at Camp half-blood." He looked out into the hallway as the door slammed. "I'm sorry about Atlas, he is a very temperamental." He sat down next to Josh.

"Is this a romance?" the girl asked from across the room.

Prometheus looked across at her and smiled. "Yes my dear the girl loves her friend but her friend loves another, something that you and your siblings would be interested in." She smiled and walked over towards and empty seat and began to read.

"Written in ancient Greek, easier for demigods to read. Silena is a daughter of Aphrodite and Josh over her is a son of Heracles."

Josh looked up at Percy and glowered.

"Why am I here?" Percy asked again, he wanted so badly to break down in tears and cry, but he held strong, there was a lot to take in and breaking down in tears wouldn't look to good.

"You are here because you like the others who live here are children of the Greek gods."Prometheus watched as Percy processed him and when he realized that the young boy didn't have any questions he asked one.

"No need to be rude but I don't know your name?"

"Perseus Jackson, but everyone calls me Percy." He stood awkwardly as Dionysus walked back in gripping his head in pain.

He walked straight over to Prometheus standing next to him as if waiting for his next order, he stood tall over Percy who like most sixteen year old boys was going through his growth spurt, but the god still towered over him.

Prometheus gave him a disdainful look and turned back to the boy. "Thank you Percy you are free to leave, Josh will show you the way to your residence, for now anyway." He smiled warmly at the boy and watched as Josh stood slowly heaving himself off the couch, and walking sulkily towards the young demigod, dragging the reluctant demigod out of the room.

Silena watched the two leave, slowly she picked up the book and followed waving goodbye to the two men as she closed the door firmly behind her.

"Let me guess he's a son of Poseidon, have not had one of those here since the end of the Second World War. Should be interesting." He stood next to Prometheus as if waiting for further orders.

"Yes it should be interesting with him around." Prometheus was already thinking of what would happen with the boy at his disposal, he wanted the world back the way it was before the war, before his kind ruled.

And the boy played a major role in his plans.

* * *

><p>Percy walked awkwardly next to the giant looking boy, people parting in their wake, staring and in some occasions pointing.<p>

They finally reached a small derelict building when Josh stopped.

It looked like a small cottage that was slowly falling apart. He stepped closer to the building and one of the gutters fell off with a thud, causing most of the kids to pull out some sort of weapon, Percy looked back at Josh who had a long spear held out in defensive mode, he noticed Percy look at him with terror, and he slowly put it away.

"This is where you and a few... other campers will be staying." He nodded his head before walking off.

"Wait." Josh paused and turned slowly. "What do I do now?" Percy asked taking a step closer to the boy.

"Try not to get killed." He smiled as if it were a personal joke before turning back around and walking off leaving Percy alone by the cottage.

**Hope you enjoyed if not, sorry like I said it sucked anyway give me suggestions on what you want in this story or any of my other ones, I'm always open for suggestion.**

**Anyway please review. =D**


	3. I Meet the Campers

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and such and I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, hopefully this explains some of the questions you asked if not sorry but I don't want to give too much away.**

**So on with the story.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

When Percy woke up in the morning the light streamed in through the rusted windows. Silently he sat up from his bed stretching his arms and legs.

He was in a way both pleased and a little depressed that he was in fact alone in his cabin. He was use to sharing a room with his mother and on some occasions a few 'criminals' who were targeted by laws about teaching people the old ways. His mother had always been happy to help them, but at the moment he hoped she wasn't helping them, he planned on taking the blame if they got caught, that way he would be executed where as his mother would only be dealt with a slight fine, but with him away there was no way she could get out of it.

Percy stood walking towards the door, having slept in the clothes he wore yesterday he didn't feel embarrassed about what he was wearing, he was sure that the people here had seen worst. He opened his door slightly at first, checking the area out.

There were a few people out and about, some of whom had weapons. Percy frowned shutting the door and walking back over to his bed, to be honest he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Did he have to go see Prometheus again? Or fight a baboon? He had no idea.

He sat down on the stiff bed, the smell of dust overcoming him. Frowning he lay his head back down on the cushion. He laid still his eyes never leaving the roof.

He lay there for close to an hour before there was a loud knock on the door. Sitting up of his bed he cleared his throat, it felt rusty and it took him a while to realise that he must have been crying.

Embarrassed he wiped his eyes on the hem of his shirt, the knock persisting in the background. "Com-Coming." he called straightening his back.

He opened the door to find Grover, his face twisted in between, anxiety and guilt. Percy met this with a cool glare; he wanted to look tough in front of this boy.

"What do you want?" he gritted out; Grover stepped back a bit but shook his head slightly.

"Uh Prometheus would like to see you." He answered meekly; Percy felt his heart beat faster. Grover looked up at him, with a reassuring glance. "It's okay I'm sure it's nothing too bad." Percy looked at the satyr his eyebrows raised. Grover smiled slightly.

Grover took a few steps back from the door and waited his hooves tapping nervously against the mud.

Percy frowned, walking back into his room and putting on his shoes before walking out and meeting with the young satyr.

"So do you have any idea why he wants to meet with me?" Percy asked walking next to him, trying to match his stride. Grover nodded sheepishly.

"I was hoping you would have an idea?"

Percy shook his head and walked next to the satyr.

* * *

><p>Prometheus sat in the large room; he both dreaded what he was planning to do and was excited. His arm stretched over the armchair and his mind raced.<p>

'Was this really the only way?'

'Is this for the right reasons?'

And

'Whose side is he really on?'

His mind began to wander as he pondered the new circumstances. After a few minutes the door opened revealing the very sober god of wine. Prometheus disliked the gods and Dionysus was no exception. Behind the god walked two boys one was the satyr the other was the young demigod.

Prometheus smiled kindly at the boy, causing him to shuffle his feet.

"Ahh, Perseus, glad you came." Prometheus stood from his chair walking towards the young boy.

"Not like I had a choice." Percy grumbled, causing a slight smile to spread on the titan's lips.

"Yes, so how do you like the cabin?"

"There aren't enough people in my room." He grumbled.

Prometheus chuckled to himself causing both the demigod and the satyr to stare incredulously at the titan; Dionysus remained the same with his bored looking expression. "Yes well you can blame your father for that."

Perseus frowned slightly in confusion. Prometheus simply smiled and walked towards an elegant looking table, it looked long enough to fit 100 people on it. Prometheus sat up at the head and gestured for Percy to sit next to him, tentatively he followed suit sitting to his right.

As soon as he sat on the chair he felt as if he were floating on air, he wanted to sit here for all eternity, his mind was so caught up in the feeling and comfort of the chair that he almost fell out of his chair when Prometheus began to talk.

"So can you tell me what you know of your father?"

"I know nothing of him."

"If you know nothing of him, then why were you so well hidden? I mean surly your father at least knows who you are; you have been hidden from us quite well. Otherwise you would have been here for at least ten years."

"Maybe my mother hid me." Percy retorted he was starting to get angry at the titan sitting next to him.

"Perhaps, but does she have creatures at her beck and call?" He looked at Percy his eyebrows raised. "No. Exactly, your father on the other hand has, even if he is watched constantly by Oceanus, those who are loyal to him would be looking out for you, we see it all the time, especially in children of the big three, especially now, what with all that's going on."

Percy wanted to ask what he was talking about, but before he could a large group of people walked in, led by two boys both with brown curly hair which hung in their blue eyes, the difference between the two was their height with the one on the left slightly shorter than the one on the right. Behind them were over a dozen other groups; next to each group was another satyr.

Prometheus smiled as the groups entered he stood straight.

"Welcome, take a seat, please take a seat, take a seat." He called the smile on his face widening as everyone stepped in.

Percy watched as group after group walked in, he couldn't help but notice the two boys who walked in last, he knew if everyone here had a god as their parent, theirs was defiantly Dionysus, they had the same face and their hair was so black it appeared purple.

After everyone was seated Prometheus sat back down, his back straightened.

Percy heard the whispers that he knew were about him, he saw the way people glanced at him before turning back around when his eyes met theirs.

Getting tired f all the stares he placed his eyes on the table, his fingers grazing on top of the table.

"There is another camp." He stated.

A few people gasped and sat back into their chair. But Prometheus simply threw his hands in the air in a motion of silence before continuing. "The camp is for your siblings, they are the children of Rome."

"I thought they were just a myth." Someone stated from across the room. She was tall and had dark brown hair, with similar green eyes to Percy.

"They probably thought we were a myth as well." One boy muttered from across the table, his bright grey eyes staring blankly at the table with a concerned look on his face.

There was a loud thud as one of the girls slammed her fists on the table an angry scowl across her face, beside her were various other kids that looked similar to her. "Why haven't we joined, we could easily defeat Luke and the Titans if we did."

Prometheus cleared his throat his eyebrows raised; a few people froze their throats tightening. Percy like many others looked from the girl to the titan. Others simply had their eyes glued nervously to the titan. The girl realised her mistake and looked at the titan, her eyebrows hurriedly fleeing into her hairline.

Then the Titan did something that no one expected. He laughed. Everyone stared shocked for a moment until a few found the courage to laugh with him, Percy didn't although he was tempted to smile he kept a hard look on his face, just like the girl.

"Clarisse I hope that I am not one of those people you want to defeat?"He chuckled out; Clarisse looked stunned at the man.

"No of course not, sir." She gulped turning back towards one of her siblings who frowned at his sister.

Prometheus smirked before turning back towards everyone else. "As you all know, we have a new camper." Percy then started to feel the stares again and he narrowed his eyes at the Titan who shrugged it off. "And we need someone to show him the ropes, so to speak. Any volunteers?" he looked up with wide eyes before frowning as the two boys with the brown floppy hair and blue eyes. "And no, never in my life would I choose you two."

There was a loud moan accompanied by a few stifled laughs. "Aw c'mon" one spoke

"Yeah let us have a little bit of fun." The other moaned.

Prometheus chuckled as Clarisse's hand shot up.

Prometheus looked as if he were considering it, then he shook his head. "I would rather keep him alive."

She frowned before removing her hand.

Percy gazed across the room unfazed by the nonexistent amount of volunteers. Prometheus sighed loudly.

"I will." Percy looked towards the sound of the voice standing up was Will Solace, his blonde hair just covering his eyes.

"Thank you Will; I trust you won't get him into any trouble?"

"I can't make any promises sir." Will smirked, Percy was shocked that someone would talk to him like that, but no one else was too fazed by this, Prometheus chuckled slightly.

"Just like your father you are Will." Will smirked a little before his face darkened, like half of the other children who Percy assumed were all related, with their beach blond hair.

Percy sat in silence throughout the rest of the meeting and waited for it to be over.

* * *

><p>After the meeting Percy had been pulled out by both Grover and Will.<p>

The afternoon went smoothly, as he talked to Will, it turned out Will had been friends with the girl Percy had a crush on, and in return he found out that Will had a crush on Rachel.

They had spent most of the afternoon talking about school and their friends before Will asked something that had been burning in his mind.

"So is it true." He asked watching the boy carefully.

Percy was chuckling slightly before a confused look crossed his face. "Is what true?"

"You know about you being a son of Poseidon, one of the big three?"Will asked turning around until he was fully facing the boy.

"I- I guess so, I mean I never met him." Percy replied looking out at the field.

"Yeah no one has met their parents, they aren't allowed and well since the titans took over, there was no way in Hades that we could have met them."

"What happened to them?" Percy asked frowning. Will looked like he was about to answer, until Grover spoke up, this shocked both of the boys causing them to jump; it seemed both had forgotten he was even there.

"There was a prophecy, one that would preserve or destroy Olympus, she wasn't fast enough, I remember it, I was there." Percy gave Grover a strange look, to which Grover smiled slightly before going back to his sombre face. "I am older than I look. Luke destroyed her, killed her, while Kronos was still in him, I held her in my arms as Kronos grew more powerful, expelling himself from Luke and gaining his old body back." Grover's eyes started to water slightly. "She told me to take care of her brother, she told me to make sure he didn't try to bring her back. But he didn't listen, I know he didn't bring her back, no they have too much of a tight grip on her. There is no hope for any child of a big three, the titans want them, want you."

Percy felt the stares of the two boys on him, and in a moment he wanted to break down in tears and run home to his mother, where she would comfort him and bake him blue cookies. But he knew he couldn't and he wanted to be strong.

"You are powerful, strong enough to destroy them, but there are others, other children of the big three, they separate you. One of them, Nico Di Angelo, leads the rebels, we haven't seen him since the death of his sister, he was still young, we kept him in the Lotus Hotel to keep him from aging. But he got out after he found out about her, he tried to fight them but it didn't work, so he went underground gathering an army of nymphs, dryads, satyrs, mortals and demi gods. A few people have escaped from here and joined them, but it is hard, Prometheus is forced to harm them if they are found, to set an example. Then there is Thalia, she like you is here at camp."

Percy looked at the satyr sceptically. "But you said they couldn't keep us together?"

This time Will spoke as Grover looked away tears staining his cheeks. "She is here, but she is not, she's up there." Will pointed out to a tall sickly looking tree. "She was dying and her father Zeus took pity on her. See she saved her friends from a few hell hounds, risking her life. So he turned part of her soul into a tree, they say that's why Luke turned, why he joined the titans. I think he would have done it anyway. But when the titans came to power they left her like that. Luke comes here every so often with his army, and he stands up there next to that tree for hours."

Percy continued to stare at the tree, he knew a bit about Mythology, he knew Poseidon was god of the seas and that Zeus was king of the gods, he also knew they were brothers. That made him and Thalia cousins.

Finally Grover spoke. "You remind me of her." Percy continued to stare at the tree.

"I could never be that brave." He looked at the two before standing up and walking back to his cabin.

**Hope you all enjoyed if not sorry once again.**

**I bet you're all wondering 'Where is Annabeth?' but chill guys she will make an appearance in the next few chapters.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think guys =)**


	4. The Girl With The Gray Eyes

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait.**

**It was pretty well the lack of reviews but mostly because I have been Lazy (As usual) and I had writers block with this story (Which is why this chapter SUCKS!) so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I in no way shape or form Own PJatO or HoO**

Percy watched as a group of boys as they sparred in the long grass, some leaping into the ground making sure the long grass hid their strong bulky frames. Percy looked at the boys and was filled with envy, at least they seemed to be having fun and they had friends. So far Percy had a boy he had seen at school maybe twice and the half goat man who was the reason he was brought here.

He watched as a boy leaped up behind another just as a girl made a cage out of the grass trapping the boy in mid leap. They all laughed about it the girl laughed so hard she lost her concentration and the boy fell from the cage and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Percy longed to join them and was just about to when two boys appeared beside him. They were the same boys that were at the meeting the other day; he recognized them from their floppy brown hair.

"So..." one started, slinking down onto the grass facing the group of campers his bright blue eyes scanning the area.

"What do you two want?" Percy asked meeting the other boy's eyes who was kneeling on the opposite side.

"Well... it seems you have a power over water." Percy almost scoffed at the thought the most powerful thing he had done with water was when the toilet at school exploded all over him in the second grade.

"Yeah, so?" Percy asked facing the group were a real fight had taken place.

"We, have some plans." The other continued.

Percy chuckled to himself remembering what other campers had told him. "Yeah I'd rather die."

The boys stopped their smiles and looked down both sombre. "You shouldn't talk about death here." One stated looking at the tree line in the eastern corner of the field.

The other looked at his brother concerned and Percy started to feel uneasy. "Especially not with what's coming." The boy finished before standing up and leaving.

"Sorry about Travis." The boy continued as he watched his older brother. "Things have been stressful lately."

"It's okay, it's my fault really, and I shouldn't have said anything." Percy muttered staring down at his feet.

"I'm Connor by the way." The boy greeted a smile now on his face but Percy noticed that it didn't meet his eyes.

"Percy." Percy greeted shaking Connor's hand. Percy looked at the boys hand and a question formed in his mind. "What did your brother mean when he said 'especially not with what's coming'?"

Connor frowned releasing his hand. "Haven't you heard?"

"No."

Connor smiled. "Where have you been stuck under a rock?"

Percy thought for a moment, he hadn't been stuck under any rocks lately but he did spend a few days locked in his cabin.

"You could say that." Percy muttered running his long fingers through his hair. Connor chuckled again and looked out towards the forest. Percy was starting to wonder if they were opening a restaurant in their or something.

"You've heard of Gladiators right?"

"What like Roman Gladiators or something?"

"Yeah, well kind of. It's hard to explain." Connor sighed, his eyes tearing up.

"Explain what?"

"They are going to make us fight."

"Fight what?" Percy was scared for what he was going to say next. He tried to stay calm but the way the other boy sounded made Percy feel sick.

"Each other."

* * *

><p>The girl was running her long hair wiping her in the face as she sprinted through the forest her leg muscles burning. She was stupid, stupid to leave the base, stupid to go off alone. They had warned her about this, and now she was being hunted.<p>

She leaped over a tree limb, the sound of heavy foot prints racing up behind her.

He was coming.

He was going to kill her.

Or worse take her back.

There was a reason she escaped that place. A reason she ran. She had to join the others ever since she saw Thalia, since she saw her in the dream. It scared her. She remembered what she said, what she told her and she ran.

She quickly doubled around trying to throw him off her track, it had worked before.

Then she remembered the other dream, she had dreamt of him often and never told anyone until she let it slip to Hazel. She was always kind. She remembered when she first met her she was one of the lucky ones fortunate enough to raise her.

Nico wasn't looking for her at first; no he was after his sister Bianca. But she was under too much guard. Well that's what they told Nico.

When she closed her eyes she still heard the ghostly wails. They wanted to tell him, but she had quickly silenced them, she would never tell Nico, she knew that would break him.

So instead they brought back Hazel, it was her or nothing and they had chosen her, Annabeth remembered looking into the cage where she sat and she knew then she would get her out even if Nico said no. Luckily he did.

She jumped down a small ledge rolling into a standing position before pounding down the hill. She would make sure to stay away from the clearing she would be too easy to spot.

She dodged an arrow she knew was aimed for her, while narrowly missing a tree. She didn't want to be caught but she knew she was going to be. She just had to look for the boy with green eyes.

She heard shouts behind her as she knew they were closing in on her.

She turned to take a look even though her better judgement was telling her not to, was telling her to run. Her legs kept moving and before she knew it she was on the ground rolling down the steep incline, mud covered her body as sticks and twigs dug into her battle hardened skin. Outstretching her arms she covered her face trying to ignore the pain. Finally she stopped looking around she found a small cave, quickly running for the cover she craved.

Quickly she climbed in cradling her abdomen. She sat in the corner cradling herself so she wouldn't be seen on the outside. Then she heard them their feet loud and heavy.

"Where did she go?" one asked, she could tell he was human and he was obviously not the leader, he sounded like he was from Texas, with his thick accent.

"Down the hill, that's our best bet." One said her voice was soft and lyrical, like she was a natural born singer. Annabeth recognised the voice, Piper, she was recruited by Nico. It was a smart idea, they would never guess she was a spy, if they did she could simply charm speak and they would never know what they were talking about.

Plus she was sp delicate they wouldn't even think of her as a prime suspect.

"No. Split up. Piper take a small group down the hill, the rest of you with me." He was obviously the leader his strong voice. But she wasn't worried about that she was worried about where his team was going. She lay back against the wall trying her best to melt into the wall.

She heard their heavy footsteps melt into the evening light. She sat still for a few minutes before catching her breath, she sighed and investigated her wounds, she knew she hadn't broken anything but she was pretty sure she had bruised her rib taking a small square of ambrosia, she felt the scratches and the pain disappear.

She sat still for a moment thinking or what to do next finally she ventured out of the cave and into the night. She started off in a light jog before starting off into a sprint, she made sure to be quiet hiding behind trees when she thought she heard something. She would have run back to the base but she knew she couldn't do that, they could still follow her; she would wait a few days before returning.

Slowly as the night dragged on she began to feel fatigue, her muscles ached and she was considering falling asleep. Slumping down on a tree she relaxed as her eyes closed reluctantly.

Then her eyes opened as a hand gripped her arm. "We found you Annabeth."

* * *

><p>"Is it true?" Percy asked gripping the satyr tightly. Grover looked up at him with scarred eyes, he knew what the teenager was talking about, and slowly his eyes fell to the ground.<p>

"Yes." He answered solemnly, wincing as Percy's hand gripped his shoulder tighter. His knuckles turning white.

With the other hand Percy gripped his nose forcing his eyes shut. "Why?" Percy hissed looking back towards the satyr. "Why did you bring me here?"

"We needed you." Grover stated being careful with his words.

"Need me for what to die? To risk my life for your entertainment? To kill for no reason?" Percy asked stepping closer to the frightened satyr.

"No!" Grover answered immediately.

"Then WHY?" Percy screamed causing everyone in a twenty metre radius to stare.

Grover looked around frightened his hands waving at the teen. "Not here, please not here."

"Then where?" Percy asked straining his voice.

Grover opened his mouth, but quickly shut it as his eyes widened. Percy confused turned back around and watched as the people around him separated forming an aisle.

Then he saw her, her golden hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, her curls rolling down her back and her bright gray eyes lighting her face, she looked almost like Malcolm, except she was much better looking.

Behind her stood the same man that brought him to the camp, Atlas. A sneer plastered on his face. Percy had the sudden urge to hit him in the face. He watched as they both walked towards Prometheus'.

"Who is that?" Percy asked watching the small group.

"Annabeth." Grover muttered tears forming in his eyes. "She is doomed."

**Hey guys sorry it sucked pretty badly and it was shorter than my usual chapters for this story. **

**So please Review to tell me what you thought and what you would like to see i.e. Ideas. **

**So please REVIEW!**


	5. The Selection Process

**Sorry about the wait I have been busy like no tomorrow.**

**So thank you all for the reviews I wasn't expecting any so to see some was really exciting.**

**Mai Ascot: you are more than welcome to write a one-shot with that title**

**Lovestoreadonline: Don't worry Piper isn't all that bad and I haven't thought much about where Leo is or will be but I will be putting him in because that guy is awesome**

**Anon: Yes this story will be Percabeth, but that is not going to happen for a while. But you can kind of tell he has a crush on her.**

**3214sammy and Mythomagic-Champion: thank you guys and I am trying to make this as original as I can.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO they belong to Rick Riordan. **

**Enjoy! =D**

Percy woke up to the sound of fists banging on the door of his cabin. He felt groggy as he sat up on his bed it had been a month since the girl with the grey eyes had come to camp. He remembered asking for her name but she simply looked at him and groaned.

It wasn't until Grover told him that her name was Annabeth and that he had told him her name when she came to camp.

They had learnt to fight the day after and he remembered seeing the bruises on her face he remembered watching her walk with a limp for a week, but she was strong and she didn't even wince in pain when someone hit her with their spear when training, she simply watched them in her calculating eyes and within seconds she would have them pinned to the ground with a knife to their throats.

Percy watched and was glad he was never put up against her.

He remembered training and how every night for the past month how he would be woken and taken out to the arena to train with Prometheus. Sometimes if he was lucky Grover would be sitting there watching and would give him shouts of support loud enough so he could hear him, yet soft enough so no one else would.

At first Percy was confused as to why he was asked to train all the time. But after a while he just learnt to go with it, he would often ask Grover or Prometheus why they were training and putting so much effort into him, but they were pretty tight lipped.

That irritated Percy to no end.

Slowly he opened the door to reveal a man. He wore dark grey clothes and snarled at Percy. Percy looked back shocked but there was a part of him that wanted to push the man over and kick him a few times for the hell of it.

He had short cropped blonde hair, and his eyes were as dark as the night.

"Get dressed." He barked handing him clothes.

Percy frowned but shrugged it off taking the clothes and putting them on quickly before meeting the man outside.

And he saw he was not the only one. In front of one cabin there were three people who were wearing the same clothing as the man next to Percy.

Percy searched the grounds immediately spotting Grover. He made a quick motion to the man as if to say 'Just follow him and shut up.'

Percy frowned and followed the man. He lead them through the clearing and into the forest where the arena had been built and finished only days ago. He had never seen the inside of it or been so close to the walls of the circular dome.

But he knew that many would die here.

The man grabbed his arm as he dragged him closer to an archway. The whole thing was made out of marble and looked like the Coliseum. And above the archway was ancient Greek lettering that in English translated to 'Fight for Honour.'

The man lead Percy into a narrow hallway lined with seats, half of which were already filled. Percy immediately caught sight of Will who had his arm wrapped around a younger girl as she cried into his shirt next to her a girl was gently patting her shoulder, Percy recognised them all as children of Apollo.

The man pushed Percy onto a seat, which was difficult for him, after all Percy was almost a foot taller than him, but the other man made that up in muscle which unlike Percy's slim muscled physique he was large and looked like he could take on the entire room in wrestling and not even brake a seat.

Percy thumped onto the seat trying to be careful not to hit his head in the process.

Percy looked around the room as other campers ushered in. Then his eyes caught sight of them, sitting across from him.

Those grey eyes.

Percy was mesmerised by them, the way they looked both dull, yet seemed to shine at the same time. He didn't care that she was staring at him; he was caught in her eyes like a fly in a spider's web.

"Campers'" A man up the front spoke, he recognised the gruff voice that belonged to the man who took him out of bed earlier. Percy frowned at him, one for breaking his eye contact and two for waking him up in the morning. No one wakes Percy Jackson up and gets away with it. "In a few moments each of you will pass through these doors and into the secondary arena, there you will answer ALL questions that the lords and Ladies will ask you. You will answer truthfully and you will respect them. If they like what they see, then a small gate will open." He paused and looked down the room, his darks eyes boring into Percy's. "And you will go through it. If more than one open you will have the choice of where you go." With that he left the room followed by the other guards.

Percy's head swivelled down to Annabeth's who was talking to someone else. And he couldn't help but Hope that he could see her again.

* * *

><p>One by one everyone left the room, until it was just Percy and the Hermes cabin. The Stoll's were currently trying to convince one of the younger campers to hit another camper, but the kid simply poked his tongue out and turned away.<p>

"Percy Jackson." A voice called.

Percy gulped as each of the campers stared at him with sadness. They all nodded their heads wishing him their luck like they had with everyone else.

But a dark thought crept into his mind.

'_There is no luck in Hades.' _

Percy stepped out of the room and walked through the hallway. Guards stood at each entrance as if to make sure all would go to plan. Percy hoped something would go wrong, something so bad that he could leave. But all hope was lost when he stepped into the arena.

He stood out in the middle compacted dirt under his shoes. His eyes gazed the room as he took in the sights that would haunt him. The arena was fairly big, enough to fit his cabin in it maybe twice but not big enough to fit the population of the camp.

Around him where walls that looked to be maybe Three metres tall, creating a zoo like feeling in Percy.

Looking up he could see a group of people each sitting above him on the first tier of seating. Just below them were the gates in question.

Immediately Percy recognised Atlas and Prometheus sitting above him next to them were six other men and Percy thought he would rather die than go to anyone but Prometheus, because although mean and cruel he was nice on occasion, you know when he didn't want something. In the middle of them all sat someone Percy could only describe as being well almost a clone of President Castellan, except for the eyes, where Castellan's eyes were blue his were gold.

Percy stood still in the centre, he didn't want anyone to pick him so he was going to try to remain calm and not say anything or do anything that would impress. Hopefully them Prometheus would just take him back.

Then there was the loud groan of a gate opening and Percy froze. Above the gate sat a man with blue hair and even bluer eyes, horns stuck out of his head like a bulls.

Percy almost died, they hadn't said anything to him, and he hadn't done anything.

He looked towards the gate then back at the man a few times, a wild grin on the man's face scared Percy even more. He did not want to go through that gate.

"Oceanus, we haven't even started interviewing him and you've already laid claim." The man in the middle tsked.

"He is his brat, he will be my pet." Oceanus replied glaring down at Percy.

The man in the middle simply shook his head slightly before looking down at Percy. "Can you fight boy?" He asked him.

Percy's throat constricted. He wasn't allowed to tell lies, he didn't want to know what would happen if he lied, but he didn't want to tell them the truth. He didn't want to tell them that he could fight better than the rest of the kids at camp.

'_A simple answer.' _

Percy cleared his throat and looked up at them. "Yes." He replied in short. A few nodded their heads but Prometheus shook his head and chuckled to himself, they all stared at him while Percy glared.

"Yes? Please this kid could take on the whole camp and beat them." He looked down at Percy with fire in his eyes. "Don't be so modest."

Another gate opened, and another. Percy frowned this was not working.

That's how it went for the next few minutes. Percy would answer questions and Prometheus would tell him to stop being modest and more gates would open, until only Prometheus and the look-a-like-President was left.

This time it was Hyperion who asked the question, all though his gate had already opened minutes before.

"Can you demonstrate some of your abilities for us?" Percy shrugged, he had never shown this to anyone else and this was bound to get Prometheus to open his gate.

Slowly he felt around him for water his eyes shut. There was nothing near him and he wanted to scream in frustration.

Then he felt it the small amount of water, he opened his eyes slightly to see a group of men bringing in a bucket of water and for once he was happy about their proficiency.

He felt the water as if it was him and with the flick of his wrist the water shot out of the metal tub and into the air, frowning his spun his wrist and watched as it swirled around creating a typhoon effect, he heard the 'oohs' and 'aahs' but ignored them.

He forced the typhoon to whirl around him and as he reached up to touch it he felt himself propel into the air almost hitting his head. Then he heard it the sound of a gate opening and without a second thought he dropped to the ground, landing on the balls of his feet. The water hitting the floor with a splash, surrounding him, he looked up at the group with a smirk.

Then he looked at the gates one was still shut. Prometheus had never opened his gate.

Looking up at the titan he glared, but he was too busy looking down at Percy with a smug face.

"Thank you Percy." The middle on said a smile on his face. "Now please choose a gate, but choose carefully the gate you choose could change your life.

Percy looked at each of the titans and then down to the gates, he thought about each titan carefully mentally crossing out Oceanus and Atlas, until his decision was made.

With a look of determination on his face Percy walked down towards the gate, without a backwards glance he walked down the middle gate.

Unaware that he had just entered two sets of plans that circled around him, plans that could change the world, for either better or for worse.

**So Thank you all for reading hop you enjoyed if not it is cool with me.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Bro or Brother?

**Hey guys sorry about the wait I have been stuck at school with some really important exams which is why I haven't been updating in a while, I only updated now because I had an idea with what I was doing. So you are Lucky.**

**I am going to change this to an M rating as there is going to be gore and such; I'm trying to make this realistic, well to a certain extent. =D**

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews.**

**BlackSCrazy: **_Thank you so much for that complement it made me so happy that I can't really explain and I hope you enjoy this update =D_

**Archeressx: **_Thank you so much =)_

**Duck: **_Thank you =)_

**Mythomagic-Champion: Sorry **_about the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter =)_

**The girl with the Purple sneakers: **_Haha yeah I agree with you there I have put him in a tough spot. And you will find out who he has chosen in this chapter. =D_

**Bookworm2468: **_Haha shh don't ruin the surprise. ;) _

**Okay this is really annoying me but I am AUSTRALIAN so I spell things differently, if I get one more person telling me I should spell things the AMERICAN way I will not post on the story for TWO WEEKS, because it is really annoying.**

**I was born and raised this way and I'm not changing, when I read FanFic I don't tell the author to change their spelling Do you want to know why? Because I respect the fact it is their language so I ask that you do the same for me otherwise read another story.**

**Okay Rant over.**

**I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

The hallway was dark with little to no light, Percy almost tripped with every step he made. He was halfway down the tunnel when he wanted to turn around and make his way back up the tunnel and choose a different gate, but if he did that which one would he choose.

He continued down the tunnel and was suddenly afraid that the tunnel would cave in on him and that he would be trapped underneath the rubble. Then he saw it, the light at the end of the tunnel literally. He continued down the slight shapes and blurs turning into people as he walked down. The light burnt his eyes but he wasn't alone anymore he was going to be standing next to people like him, his team mates.

"Who is it?" someone said their voice loud and shrill.

"I don't know." Another replied.

"I think it's Percy." Someone else said.

He walked closer and could see the grim smiles on their faces, their eyes bright as he walked into the centre of the circle. He caught the eyes of Will and a smile spread across his face. At least he would have a friend in all this.

"Hey, Percy." Will greeted stepping towards the crowd his bright smile returning.

Percy smiled slightly as he stepped past the crowd who walked back to their positions by the gate checking if anyone else would walk through the gate.

The room was large and had benches all along the walls creating a gym like effect. Percy walked to the furthest one in the corner, he didn't want to see who walked through the gate, and he wanted to run away. He wanted to be normal and totally unaware of any of this happening.

He wanted to be sitting in the park with Rachel, both of them laughing and enjoying the sun, like they did when they were supposed to be at school. They did that a lot, never show up for class, once they even skipped an entire week of school and instead sat in the warm sun talking. He wanted to be with her again, he wanted to hear her laugh and watch as she drew in her notebook. But he felt like that would never happen; he would never have that innocence again.

He felt a body sit next to him, and he looked up towards Will who was staring off in the distance a sad smile graced his face.

"Do you know why you're lucky?" he asked his voice breaking slightly.

Percy was confused he looked up at Will and could swear he almost saw a tear streak down his face. "What?" he asked.

Will turned to him and Percy saw another tear glide down his face. "Do you know why you are Lucky? Why you are the Luckiest out of all of us." Will asked again. Percy shook his head in response. Will smiled slightly.

"You will be able to go out into that arena, and not worry about being put up against one of your siblings. You don't have to worry about killing your brother, maiming your sister." Will shook his head, but the tears continued to melt off his face. "I would kill to be in your shoes." Will looked down into his lap and rested his head in his hands.

That was when Percy looked around the room, the faces once bright with enthusiasm, were actually marred with anger, guilt and betrayal. He couldn't believe he saw the feelings so mixed before.

He looked at a group of girls huddled in the corner and his eyes caught Clarisse's and for the first time her eyes were not glaring daggers at him, they were blank, like dark never ending tunnels that delved into her soul. It was like she wanted to cry but refused any emotion to escape her face.

Percy could hear the tunnel opening in the distance, but he paid no attention to it, instead he focused on the people around him. Their faces scared and confused, people huddled in foetal position in hysterics, while other like Clarisse were the perfect statues, their eyes blank and faces void of emotion. That was the scariest thing of all.

Then their faces broke, the tears stopped as they rushed to the entrance signalling another camper joining their ranks. For a moment Percy was confused by their excitement until it hit him. They were trying to make the best out of the worst; they were trying to make everyone comfortable.

Percy heard the cheers as a new camper had strolled in; people were talking again trying to make things comfortable, Percy knew it was just a matter of time until the sombre mood would return. Will looked up his eyes gazing the crowd as he thought about getting up, but it softened and he sat up straight all traces of crying disappeared as he looked up with a slight smile, Percy followed his lead and the two sat like that for a while, cheers and genuine laughter broke out and Percy wondered who it was.

Then slowly the crowd dispersed and a lone figure walked towards them, his mop of curly brown hair sticking out all over the place as if he had been in a fight, a confused look on his features.

"Conner." Will greeted with a shake of his head, but Conner ignored him and headed straight for Percy, his face becoming panicked.

"Percy, is Travis here?" He asked his voice breaking slightly.

Percy shook his head. "No but he may come through soon." Percy offered.

Connor bit his lip a tear in his eye. "No" he muttered. "He went in before I did." It hit Percy then, and apparently Will too.

Connor crumbled to the floor his knees colliding with the floor with a thump. His hands hitting his face with such a force that Percy was sure he was going to break a bone. Everyone turned and watched as violent sobs escaped the trickster's throat.

Will was beside him in a flash, his arm wrapped around his shoulders as he muttered soothing words to the boy. Percy sat there stunned before his mind kicked in. A Guard watched in amusement a wide smile on his face.

On his feet he glared at the guard "Get Lost!" Percy barked at the Man who turned to Percy.

"Why should I shrimp?" He asked stepping closer to him.

Percy was not one for having good anger management and that simple word made him want to punch something. No one made fun of his height, which was actually quite tall for a healthy sixteen year old. He stepped closer to the man a look of pure rage on his face, his eyes glinting.

"If you don't" Percy answered with a steely voice. "I will cause you so much pain."

The guard laughed in a cackle. "Please what can you do?" he moved closer to Percy jabbing him with his large meaty fingers. Percy clenched his fists into a tight ball "You are nothing but entertainment here, where as I am a loyal servant."

Percy growled at the man who simply smiled in victory. "That's what I thought boy." That's when it happened, the world went black as Percy's anger grew and the next thing he knew he was on top of the guard landing punch after punch into the guys face.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this?" Someone asked a cruel metallic sound in their voice. Percy immediately stopped his attack getting off the guard and standing back, his eyes still bright with fury.

Kronos stepped towards the two his steely eyes moving from the guard to Percy. The room was silent and Percy was well aware of the looks he was getting. The guard quickly stood, but according to the eye roll Kronos gave him it wasn't fast enough.

"The boy attacked me my lord." The guard said his v=back straight and chest puffed. Kronos smirked at Percy slightly.

"Looks like I picked a fighter." He mused as he inspected the son of Poseidon. Percy felt tiny under his gaze as he picked out the boy.

"Sorry, my lord?" The guard asked as he slouched in shock.

Kronos grumbled something under his breath. "I said it looks like I have myself a fighter, if you were paying attention and not thinking about your stomach, you would have heard me." Kronos smiled menacingly as the guard checked his belly.

"But sir, aren't you going to punish him?" The guard asked confused. Everyone in the room froze except for Kronos who looked like he was going to explode from rage. The guard's eyes widened in shock as if he couldn't believe the question escaped his mouth.

"You DARE question ME?" Kronos asked pouncing on the guard who stepped back in fright. "These CHILDREN are my greatest investment boy." His voice of steel echoed through the room as everyone was frozen in place.

"I-I'm sorry lord Kronos, I-I don't know what came over me." The guard stuttered. Kronos smiled evilly at the guard and Percy thought he was going to eat him like he did to his children. Kronos smiled as if hearing Percy's thoughts.

"That boy" Kronos pointed to Percy, whose eyes widened in shock "has a brilliant idea of what I should do to you." The guard froze and looked towards Percy with shock and confusion. "But you may be useful." The guard sighed loudly and Kronos smiled. "I shall inform Iapetus that he has a new servant." Percy thought the guard was going to faint then and there.

"Know for the rest of you follow me and I shall show you where you will all be sleeping." He stepped towards Percy who stood there frozen and draped his arm around his shoulders and walked out the back door with Percy being dragged beside him.

* * *

><p>They reached the camp finally, Kronos' arm on Percy's shoulder felt as if it weighed a tonne, and the small talk with the Titan lord was possibly the worst thing that could happen to the young demigod. Everyone 'ohed' and 'ahd' at the camp, which had been transformed completely within a couple of hours.<p>

Where the broken down shacks once stood buildings of granite marble stood in its place the white marble bright and hurting the demigod's eyes. There were seven in total, each with a different design above the doors.

Percy watched in amazement as campers surrounded the doors each with a titan leading them, their eyes like his bright with astonishment.

"Now my champions this is your building, here you will find your old clothes, weapons and all your other belonging that were in your cabins. You will find them all in a chest at the end of your bunk." Percy stared in wonder at their new cabin. Slowly he walked in the floor there was no sound of creaking under his footsteps, not worrying about the building collapsing on him in the middle of the night. This was heaven.

The beds were aligned against the walls joining in corners and protruding when the walls were taken. Everyone dispersed into the room looking around, their past feelings of fear and anger gone as they searched the room.

"We have our own bathroom!" Someone shouted and before Percy knew what was going on, he along with everyone else was rushing towards the small room.

'Surely the Titans can't be that bad' Percy thought as he further investigated the room, within seconds he found his bed, the closest to the window overlooking the beach, he could tell it was his, because of the elegant ancient Greek script written above his bed. For him it was the moment of truth. Slowly he sat down on the bed and was greeted by the overly soft comfort.

He wanted to lay down on the bed and soak up the comfort, but he couldn't do that especially not with the titan lord watching him.

"Before I leave I must give you all some information and rules." The steely voice was softer as if he were talking to a baby. Everyone turned to face him, he smiled and materialised a chair sitting down on it he gestured for everyone to sit, they all obliged, Will and Connor sat next to Percy on his bed and for a moment he wanted to yell at them to go away and get off his bed, but his brain told him better.

"You will all have three days to train before we start the main event, then after that we will have a few spars every week." Everyone nodded in glum enthusiasm. "You will fight in the arena with your weapons, people will be watching you." He looked everyone in the eyes and Percy froze at his gaze. "So don't screw up. I chose you because I thought that you were the best of the best." His eyes returned to Percy who blushed at the attention. "When you are not fighting I want you training, or gaining publicity for your new family. You will be permitted to have comfort, but only if you win or find yourself a wealthy sponsor. Any questions?"

Percy saw a hand raise from the corner of his eye. Kronos nodded at the person who spoke with a shaky voice. "What do you mean by sponsors?"

Kronos smiled slightly before getting of his chair and pacing the room. "Sponsors give you gifts, like new clothes, weapons or other luxuries; this can be in exchange for things of course like claiming a victory for them or teaching them how to fight." Kronos searched the room again. "Any other questions?" No one answered. "Fair enough dinner is served at seven and you will gain more instructions there."

With that the Titan was gone in a waft of smoke, the chair soon followed.

"Well what do you prefer?" Percy asked turning towards Will with a slight smile. "Bro or Brother?"

* * *

><p>They all walked out of the cabin in a huddled mess, Percy at the back with Will and Connor.<p>

"I wonder where Travis is." Connor mused aloud.

"I wonder where Lee is." Will asked.

Percy wanted to say that he wanted to know where Annabeth was, but he knew no one would let him live that down.

Slowly they walked into the dining pavilion, its open roof allowing them to gaze out at the stars above them. Really it was a beautiful sight.

In front of them were seven tables, Percy didn't know which one to sit at but he started to feel excited that for once he wasn't going to be eating by himself. They all sat down at the long table directly in the middle of the room, sitting in between Will and Connor he scanned the crowds that were slowly gathering into the room.

A girl had never had this effect on him before. Not even Rachel.

His eyes scanned the room until he found hers, her grey eyes staring back at him in frustration. Percy flinched at the sight and returned his eyes back to the table.

"There he is!" Connor hissed, Will and Percy both turned to look at the crowd that was just sitting on the table next to them. Percy thought Connor was going to pee his pants when Travis sat just at an arm's length away from them.

It became apparent that Travis never noticed how close he was to his brother when he almost stood on the chair searching for his brother. Connor smiled brightly and tapped his brother on the shoulder. Travis spun around and a smile just as bright as Connor's appeared on his face.

"Bro!" Travis exclaimed jumping from his chair Connor followed suit as the two hugged in a classic brother style that Percy had always hoped for.

"I thought you went into Kronos, so that was where I went." Connor said his smile still on his face.

"He didn't even open his gate, so I opted for Krios." Travis replied.

The two talked throughout the dinner planning pranks and joking about the weirdest topics Percy had ever heard.

"Hey!" Will hit his shoulder with the force of a hurricane. "There is a Girl over there who keeps staring at you." Will made a motion with his head and Percy spun around and met the gaze of a tall Asian girl who looked like a model, Percy frowned, he was hoping that it was Annabeth.

"Who is that?" Percy asked turning back towards his dinner.

"I honestly don't know." Will replied with a shrug.

They both turned back to their meal until they heard the laughter from the people on the other side of the table. They both looked up confused.

"Why is Drew Tanaka staring at you?" Charles Beckendorf laughed.

"I don't know." Replied Percy with a shrug, lowering his head closer to the table as if trying to hide his blush.

"I can set you up if you want; I'm friends with her sister." Beckendorf smiled dreamily.

"Please if you guys are 'Just Friends' then I'm the tooth fairy." Clarisse replied sarcastically.

Beckendorf blushed and looked down into his lap; Percy had the sudden urge to defend him.

"You know Clarisse" Percy started swallowing a grape. "I think a tutu would suit you." Clarisse went a furious shade of red as she folded her muscled arms.

"Shut it Jackson." She hissed.

Laughter broke out from the table, people watched in confusion until the laughter spread and they all joined the laughter. Percy wanted it to stay like this forever, and not worry about what was to come in the next three days.

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed if not sorry.**

**I was thinking of doing a Hunger Games and Percy Jackson crossover, so tell me what you think about that.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Questions and Answers

**Hello guys thank you all for the reviews, sorry about how late this update was, I had writers block and I finish school in a week so it's a bit hectic around her. That also means I have a lot of PARTIES! YAY! **

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO **

Percy groaned as he felt the blood pour from his nose, his muscles ached as he tried to lift his body up, he needed to stand his ground, he didn't want to look weak. He heard the whoosh of air as it passed his head, he had to act fast, and he jumped up of the ground slashing the wooden sword at his opponent. The older boy smiled as he watched the Percy leap towards him.

Percy jolted his sword out hitting his opponent's chest with a sharp slash. The boy groaned in pain as they both pushed forward, the blood from Percy's nose dipping into his mouth with a metallic taste. He ignored it as he leapt over a rock in the training arena landing behind his taller opponent. His feet lurched forward as the man lunged, Percy met his blade with a powerful block, and he could feel the wooden word snap beneath the weight of the two.

Percy knew he had to act quickly, with a flick the man flew across the arena as Percy worked with the sweat the two had created. The man hit the back wall with a thud as Percy mustered up the rest of his energy and raced towards him his sword beside him, leaping up he planted a powerful hit on the man's chest with his feet, in the same spot he had hit before.

A loud groan escaped his lips as Percy watched the man collapse to the ground, as soon as his body was flat on the floor Percy had his foot on his back, both swords in his hand as he aimed them at his head a smirk on his face.

A slow clap surrounded the training ground before more of Percy's 'Family' started to clap, Percy ignored them his eyes located on Kronos' his new master.

Kronos sat with a smug smile his head resting on the fist of his hand. "Good work Perseus."

Percy threw the two swords to the ground before helping his opponent up of the ground; his sea green eyes met a pair of dark. "Good work kid." Beckendorf smiled.

"You did pretty well yourself." Percy acknowledged, with a smile.

The two shook hands before two guards came to lift Beckendorf away from the arena; Percy stood and waited for his next order. Kronos simply stared at him, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Perseus, tell me would you ever _kill _your opponent?" Kronos asked as he fidgeted with his scythe.

Percy froze his eyes staring at the ground with a concerned glance.

"No." He replied looking back up at his Master.

Kronos did not look impressed, his eyes burned as he stared down at the boy. That was something he had to create in the boy.

"Why?" he asked watching him carefully.

Percy froze on the spot his mind whirling he had no idea where this was going and he didn't like it.

"Because they don't need to die." Percy replied playing with his fingers. He wanted to sit down; his legs felt like jelly, he knew it would be a while until he was able to sit down.

"What if you were told to kill your opponent?" Kronos asked Percy could feel everyone's eyes on him.

Percy thought about it, his mind flew to his friends and he froze on an image of the girl with the grey eyes.

"No." Percy answered looking up into his master's eyes with a look of defiance.

Kronos sat back in his throne, his hand trembling from anger. They soon stopped as he looked down into Percy's eyes with a smirk.

"I want you all to jog around the camp; I want 6 laps, because of Persues' answers." He cast the group a quick look as they all groaned, some glaring down at Percy.

Percy found himself groaning and slapping his head internally.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Percy collapsed into the bed during their break. He knew everyone else was doing the same; quickly he opened the window allowing the cool air to blow in from the ocean.<p>

Clarisse stood by the door frame, her head resting on the side of the door her arms folded across her chest as she stared down at Percy.

"Thanks a lot Prissy." She growled. Percy ignored her; he had heard it all from the jog as everyone passed him. he couldn't help that he was a slow runner.

"Shut up Clarisse." Will replied with a pant.

Clarisse glared at the boy. "What protecting your boyfriend?" She patronised.

"Gods you are so childish!" Will replied getting off his bed.

"Just because you love him!" Clarisse grinned, she watched in amusement as Will went to punch her, with a quick side step he missed, he turned around and glared at her.

"You fight like a daughter of Aphrodite." Clarisse mocked as a laugh escaped her lips.

"There is nothing wrong with children of Aphrodite." Mitchell shouted, before long there was a fight in the room, Percy felt someone fall on top of him as he was yanked from his bed by a large force, he felt someone hit his gut as he fell to the floor, quickly he stood scared he was going to be trampled, he saw Clarisse in the corner of the room taking on Will and Mitchell.

Percy saw a fist heading for his face; quickly he ducked and punched something that Percy hoped was a stomach.

It didn't take him long to be lost in the fight, to forget that these people were his family.

"HEY!" Someone called as Beckendorf stood in the doorway, his eyes burning. Everyone stopped fighting as they all watched him.

"What in HADES are you all doing?" Percy was tempted to say they were fighting, but he figured it probably wasn't the best time.

"We are suppose to protect each other." He said stepping further into the room. "Not fight with each other."

Everyone was silent until Connor spoke up, his eyes bruised and his lip split. "He's right; we need to help each other not harm. We are a family." Connor spoke loudly his eyes staring down at anyone and everyone he could.

Everyone was silent. Until a sob broke out in the room, everyone turned to face the youngest member of their group. The girl looked up from her bunk, her eyes filled with tears as she sobbed.

Clarisse raced over to her, her eyes filled with worry. "Charlotte it is okay." Clarisse whispered as she threw an arm around her half sister.

But the girl continued to sob. The cabin was sombre as everyone stood still their eyes either looking at the two or at the ground.

"Charlotte it is okay." Beckendorf whispered kneeling next to the little girl, his dark eyes soft and caring.

"We are going to die aren't we?" Charlotte whispered, but they all heard it, and everyone's head bowed to the ground.

Clarisse looked up for a moment and looked around the room.

"No, we won't." Beckendorf muttered to her with a smile.

"I need some air." Percy muttered pushing himself out of the crowded and silent room. He wanted to get out of there he wanted to run, they all knew death came with what they were and what they were going to do but hearing it from Charlottes mouth hurt, it made it seem so real, to real.

Percy opened the door, he wanted to go to the beach, but he couldn't his legs wouldn't allow it. the weight was too heavy on his shoulders.

His legs gave way as he sat on his knees in the grass; tears filled his eyes as his hands rested on his head.

Violent sobs shook him as he slammed his fist into the ground, he ignored the ground as it trembled under his power, and he ignored the sound of the crashing waves in the distance.

"Don't cry." Someone whispered Percy looked up into the eyes he loved, the eyes he wanted to be his.

"Why shouldn't I?" Percy asked wiping the tears from his eyes, he was embarrassed but there was nothing he could do.

"Because it shows that you are weak, and people can't see that you are weak or you will be the first person who dies." Annabeth sat next to Percy her hair tied in a bun, but a few strands had decided that they wanted to float free.

"Gee thanks." Percy muttered playing in the dirt.

"That is not what I meant." She replied looking at him with concern.

"Then what?" Percy asked glaring at her with frustration, he didn't like the fact his crush called him weak.

"We all need you to survive." Annabeth replied with a glance at him. "Humanity needs you, the gods need you."

Percy sat back shocked before smiling. "I think you have the wrong guy." Percy replied standing, his muscles aching but he ignored it.

"No it has always been you Percy." Percy froze looking at the girl.

"How do you know my name?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Where I am from, we all know your name." With that she stood and walked away, causing Percy to wonder.

"Where are you from?" He asked himself, before walking towards the Big house, he had a few questions he wanted to ask Prometheus.

* * *

><p>Percy stood by the doorway as Prometheus sat by the fireplace.<p>

"Ah Perseus, I have heard wonders about you in training, please tell me how that is going?"

Prometheus spun around to face the boy with curious eyes. Percy simply shrugged.

"Training is fine." Percy replied watching the Titan carefully. Dionysus stood in the corner of the room, his hair dishevelled as he watched the two with nervous eyes.

"Then why are you here boy?" Prometheus asked plopping a grape into his mouth.

Percy sighed loudly. "What do you know about Annabeth Chase?"

Prometheus looked frozen for a second before a wide grin crossed his face. "I figured you liked her, but come on this is ridiculous." He chuckled, Percy blushed a bright red.

"No I meant where did she come from? And if you mention anything about Mummies and daddies loving each other, I will throw up on your expensive rug." Percy threatened.

Prometheus frowned before sitting down on a chair. "She came from California." He replied.

"Where abouts?" Percy asked.

Prometheus scowled glaring at Percy. "That is none of your business."

"But-"Percy objected.

"No Perseus you take my kindness to far, I cannot tell you anything more now leave."

"But-"

"Leave before I turn you into a dust mite."

Percy watched him carefully before leaving the room; he really didn't want to be a dust mite.

Percy stormed down the long corridor before a whisper called him over.

"Pedro." Percy froze and turned around, coming face to face with Dionysus. Dionysus Watched Percy carefully before pulling him over towards a small room, shoving him in him soon followed closing the door behind him.

The room was small and cramped and Percy was a little confused as to why they were in a storage room.

"What in-"Percy began only to have the hand of Dionysus to be slammed on his mouth.

"Don't talk, listen, there is a secret base not far from her, it is where a force of Demigods and mortals live. It is hidden by mist, the titans are trying to find it but can't. That is where Annabeth came from."

Dionysus removed his hand from Percy's mouth, only to be bombarded with questions.

"What do you mean? Who is there leader? Are they going to help us?" Percy was bright red by the time his questions finished as he gasped for air.

Dionysus rolled his eyes at the demigod. "I mean what I said, their leader is Nico Di Angelo the son of Hades, and I don't know, for your sake we can only hope they will help us, because we are going to need all the help we can get soon."

Percy nodded his head at the bleak message and moved to leave the room but Dionysus wrapped his hand around Percy's arm.

"Please for the love of my father. Don't. Get. Killed."

Percy gulped visibly. "You're not the first one to tell me that."

**Okay hope you all enjoyed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Dark Desires

**So thank you all for the reviews/follows/favourites.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Okay so Nico is 26**

**Percy and Annabeth are 16**

**Any questions on that just ask and I will answer them to the best of my own knowledge.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO.**

Nico stood with his hands firm on the table, his tall frame overshadowing the map from the lights. He stared numbly at the piece of paper before him. The room was silent and barley anyone spoke, it had been like this since Annabeth had run.

"This is madness." A voice muttered in the darkness.

Nico smirked at the sound, no one had spoken in what seemed like hours and he welcomed the sound of the voice with a gleam.

"Madness is our best bet." He replied looking up towards the voice the room was silent and he could hear the shuffling of feet around him.

A door shut behind him with a soft thud that had everyone's attention turned. That was fine for Nico.

"Sir, we have reports on Luke." Nico froze at the voice and he could slice the tension in the air with a knife. He turned slowly not realising the grip he had on the table until he let go and saw that his hands had splintered the wood.

He turned to face the dark haired boy, he had grime covering his face and Nico could tell that as soon as someone found out this information they ran straight to the forges and told the biggest person they could find.

That person was Jake Mason.

"What is it Jake?" he asked, he could hear a few people move back almost as if they were trying to escape.

"He is on route to the camp" Jake looked around the room; his hands firmly behind his back, Nico could tell he didn't like the attention he was receiving. "He is going to the opening of the games."

Nico leant back against the table as if trying to evalue the information. His hand reached up to stroke his chin, the skin was rough and he realised he probably needed a shave as well as a haircut. "How big is his convoy?"

Jake thought for a moment, trying to remember all of the information Lou Ellen had given him. "Uh, I think it was 20 armed guards. We aren't sure if there will be any monsters or spirits, but personally I doubt there would be."

Scoffs and slow laughter escaped from the room, but Nico silenced them all with a wave of his hand and the room was once again plunged into darkness.

"Why do you think there won't be any monsters?" Nico asked his voice deep as he stepped closer to the younger man.

Jake released his tight grip on his wrists and rubbed the back of his neck, almost instantly regretting it.

"Because, I think they will all be protecting and patrolling the camp." Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Because that is when they will expect us to try and break into the camp."

Nico nodded his head in agreement and looked around the room. "True."

"Nico, we should focus our group attack on the camp, and not the President."

The son of Hades spun around and glared at the shadow. His blood boiled and he wanted to stab something, repeatedly.

"What?" he whispered the tension in the room rose and all of a sudden, Jake wanted to race from the room and back to the forges and continue making weapons.

No one spoke, because no one dared to, even when Nico started to walk around the room, his heavy boots thumping along the ground as he inspected everyone with a sneer.

"We can end this." He spoke, his voice a cold whisper. "We can end this with his life." He arrived back to the front of the table, his hands scrunching on the side of the map as he tried to relax his muscles, but he couldn't he had those memories and they burnt into his skull, memories and thoughts of his sister.

"No." Someone stood from out of the group, her hair was black and she had darker eyes, people always assumed she was another child of Hades, but Nico knew better, in fact he hadn't been surprised when she had told them she was a Roman.

"What?" he asked again, his eyes burning holes into hers as the two battled.

She removed herself from the darkness, her black hair braided so that is wrapped around to the front; she wore dark clothes, with a dagger strapped to her side.

"We need to conserve our forces to protect the two camps." She stepped closer to Nico, her eyes levelled with his. "We can't just continue on with your revenge." Nico glowered at her, his hand reaching for his sword, but Reyna just continued her glare.

He had no doubt that if he pulled his weapon hers would already have been drawn.

Nico stepped closer towards her a silent growl on his lips. "Then. Why. Don't. You. Leave." His hands tightened on his sword. Reyna's snarl grew colder as she looked at him.

"You know why." She replied before storming out of the room.

The rest of the room was silent as they processed what happened. Nico had a hand on his sword and another gripping his nose. "Anyone else have any issues with this plan?"

The room was silent and Nico smirked into his hand before looking up at the people around him. His hand released its grip on his nose and slammed down onto the map, the sound startling the people in the room.

"Then we need the Alpha squad here." He looked up at their leader a son of Athena. "And my team will be waiting." Nico smiled at the room around him, his long dark hair sticking in his eyes and he gleamed with victory, with retribution.

Finally he would get his revenge on the Demi god, then after that he will get his revenge on the Titan. His hand found its way into his pocket and clasped onto the tiny figurine as a silent promise was made to his sister.

'I will kill him Bianca, I promise.'

* * *

><p>Percy sat in the grass, his hands snaking around the tiny green leaves as he pulled them out. He stared out over the camp watching everyone deal with the situation they had in different ways.<p>

Unfortunately for Percy, he was on opening day, it really shouldn't have surprised him, each Titan had chosen a fighter from each cabin and Kronos had expressed an interest in him from day dot.

The day would start off with the gladiators and then they would transform the arena into a forest and some of what was called the 'bestiarii' would go into the arena a fight against monsters.

Really Percy felt lucky he was fighting against a person, well after he was told they weren't allowed to kill their opponents, for now at least. It probably shouldn't have made him feel safer but it did.

His hands found another clump of grass and he pulled quickly as if trying to pull out his problems. He wouldn't tell anyone this but right now he would give anything to hug his mother, to let her hold him like she did when he was little, when he would ask about who is father was and she would whisper in his ear about how he died at sea and how he looked just like him.

"You okay?" he turned around and his eyes met grey, a blush immediately formed on his cheeks and he quietly berated himself and his traitorous cheeks.

"Uh," he cleared his throat and looked back up at her. "Yeah, nah I'm fine."

She smiled carefully before sitting down next to him, their bodies shaded from the sun by the tall tree.

"You don't look it." she stated her legs springing out, and Percy was lost. There was no other girl who looked like Annabeth.

He shrugged his shoulders and quickly turned away from, her inquiring face. While she looked innocent and happy at the moment Percy could tell that her mind was picking him apart and trying to figure him out, as if he was a machine.

"Gee thanks." He muttered shaking his head slightly.

She laughed and turned to face him. "What is your mother's name?"

Percy jumped at the question before turning a questioning eye at the girl before him. "What?" he asked turning around to actually face her, she turned her head and looked out over camp a smile on her lips.

"I am trying to get to know you."

Percy frowned but shrugged his shoulders. "Sally, Sally Jackson."

She looked back at him and smiled. "My mother is Athena."

"I know."

She looked at him shocked for a moment.

Percy just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not as stupid as people think."

Annabeth laughed and looked at him, Percy didn't like the way her eyes glistened. "I will be the judge of that."

Percy looked at her with a joyous shock that had Annabeth laugh some more. The sound was like music to Percy's ears and he wanted to make her laugh again, just so he could hear that laugh.

Before he knew it Percy was up on his feet Annabeth not far ahead of him as they ran through the grass.

"I will get you for that." Percy called only to have Annabeth laugh again.

And Percy could only think about the sudden mood changes this girl had, but at the moment he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Percy was rooted to the spot, his hair was up in the air as he tightened his armour.<p>

The room was the same one he arrived in as soon as he chose Kronos' gate, the room seemed five times bigger when he was the only person in there.

He remembered what his team told him when he left that morning, each offering him their support, which surprisingly didn't mean much after Clarisse told him that if he lost, he would be her punching bag for a month.

He ran his fingers through his hair as soon as the armour was on, his hands shaking with nerves and fear. Honestly he didn't like this.

His armour was bronze and his chest plate had a picture of a scythe on the front, and his shin greaves and arm greaves had the same symbol, as if telling the world that he was owned by this titan and that he couldn't be his own person.

Underneath his armour was a short tunic that was a crème colour and had green lines that surrounded the edges, it really looked like something that was in one of his textbooks at school.

Really he wished he had on a pair of jeans and a long shirt, in fact he asked the satyr that gave him these clothes, but the satyr just shook his head and handed him the clothes.

Percy believed it was to try and keep this original.

He heard the crowd roar and his nerves grew.

"Are you ready?" a voice asked, Percy jumped and turned towards the man.

Kronos wore a dark suit and his eyes seemed to glow all the more, Percy couldn't believe the similarities in looks between Luke and Kronos. Except Kronos had a strange glow and looked older.

Percy nodded his head numbly.

Kronos' smile grew and he clapped his hands causing Percy to jump. "Excellent." He moved closer to Percy and sat down on the bench beside him, he looked at Percy and threw his hands over his shoulders. "Now, Percy I want you to do well." Percy looked into his eyes and he did not see concern.

Rather he saw a buried anger that Percy did not want to unleash, for fear of his life.

"Can you promise me that?" His grip on Percy tightened and he thought his armour was going to crush his shoulders.

Percy's throat felt dry and numb. "Y-yes, sir."

Kronos smiled and unleashed his grip, clapping him on the back he straightened the lapel of his suit. "Excellent." He walked to the front of the tunnel and smiled. "I will see you in a few minutes."

Percy nodded his head and looked down at his feet.

He didn't know when Kronos left, or how many hours had passed.

But when one of the guards handed him his helmet and took him to the front of the tunnel. Percy wanted to collapse on the ground in a puddle of water.

The crowd roared and the gate flew open, the lights blinding him.

And he knew he would never be ready for this.

**Dodgy ending I know but I hope you enjoyed.**

**Okay so please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	9. Even Darker Thoughts

**Hey thank you for the Reviews/Favourites/Follows I appreciate it a lot.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Hope you enjoy.**

He sat behind the rock, his body tense and waiting as he pushed himself further into it as if wishing to break it with his back or just melt into the rock and become one. He knew it wouldn't be long and in a few minutes he would have his revenge, he would have Luke in his grip and there he would rip him apart with his bare hands.

'_This is for you Bianca.'_

His eyes shot out towards Jake who was squatting behind a bush, his head just concealed in the thick foliage his eyes scanning the highway waiting for the man to appear.

Jake was a loyal and strong solider and Nico was honestly really happy about his appearance on the team. They had saved the demigod three years ago, he was a lot smaller than and had virtually no muscle, the kid was just skin and bones and his skin was a ghostly pale that had reminded Nico of one of his visits to the underworld. That was when he knew he had to save the boy and honestly he was glad he did.

He had become valuable in making their weapons and other objects that Nico knew nothing about; the boy would simply tell him something in such detail with soot covering his face and eyes large and burning as he explained the inner workings of one of the bombs. Nico didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't care or understand what he was saying; instead he would nod along and pretend he was interested.

Just like what Bianca would do when he would talk about Mythomagic.

There was a whistle in the distance and Nico saw a few of the trees rustle as they readied themselves. Nico took a deep and shaky breath trying to calm his heart which had decided to beat abnormally fast.

The sound of engines was heard in the distance and he looked towards Jake who was making hand gestures with a clenched fist, Nico nodded in response and turned towards the trees holding up four fingers. The rustling stopped for a moment and Nico looked back towards Jake who had shot his hand above the bush and repeating the hand gesture to the other side of the highway.

A hand shot up in response except this time it was a simple thumb up.

Nico crawled over towards the bush and sat perched next to Jake, he was surprised the bush was big enough, but he figures the nymphs were trying to help them out. They much preferred the rule of the gods than the titans, Nico had asked a few of them but he never asked them why.

He figured by the way they would look to the floor that he didn't want to know.

The engines neared and Nico was pushed back in his memories, he remembered when the cars came to him the way the smell of gasoline lingered in the air and the thick metallic smell wafted around him as they took him from the Casino.

He remembered the way he called for his sister expecting her to be there somewhere, he had been left alone for what felt like an hour and he was fine with that, the game he was playing was really good. But the creature just told him to keep moving.

He didn't follow her until she told him his father sent her and he walked willingly with her, his hair covering his eyes and his short limbs barely keeping up with the long strides.

He asked again about his sister and he could feel the creature's annoyance and when she looked at him she scowled and pulled him closer before shoving him inside the car, before the door shut Nico felt the world crash around him with just a simple growl from it.

"She's dead."

Nico shook his head at the sound of engines nearing, he looked up at Jake for a moment, the younger man had a frown on his face but he shook it off slightly.

"What is it?" Nico asked his voice a raspy whisper, Jake looked at him as if unsure.

"I'm not entirely sure." He stated his eyes looking down at the floor in disbelief, something didn't feel right about this whole situation and he was starting to doubt his ability to read cars.

Nico placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, something he never did. "Don't doubt yourself. Tell me what you think it is."

Jake looked up at his leader and frowned before turning his head towards the highway. "Honestly," He turned back around towards his leader and frowned. "I think this is a trap."

Nico froze and his hand on the back of Jakes back started to dig into the boy's skin. But he ignored the pain; he knew to never make Nico angrier that was like a death sentence.

"What do you mean?" he asked his voice controlled and barely above a whisper.

Jake sighed and ran a free hand through his hair. "I mean, I can hear four car engines," he looked at Nico and frowned "and they all sound empty."

Nico's eyes widened, he could hear the cars moving closer and a growl escaped his lips, this always happened they were always one step ahead of them and it made Nico mad.

He shot up from the bush ignoring Jakes' pleas to get back down. His hands shot out above his head and he gestured everyone to stand down and retreat, he only hoped they would listen to him, he heard the trees and the bushes rustle all around him and he knew they had heard him.

He looked back down at Jake and nodded his head slowly before they escaped further into the tree line.

They watched the four black cars drive past and his hackles rose, Jake's stopped breathing for a moment and inspected the cars carefully, their windows were tinted black and they looked like they were running on a track and every now and then the car would jolt slightly.

He scoffed silently, who ever had made them was no child of the smith god, it seemed that they only added a remote control to the cars and took it for a spin.

But it wasn't what was in the cars that sparked a fear in him, it was what was underneath them and Jake almost fainted, he could see the slim box sitting delicately underneath and Jake felt his blood freeze.

"What is it?" someone asked him, her voice was low and feminine and Jake couldn't remember her name, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"It's," he looked back at the girl and Nico who was squatting next to her, his eyes lingering on the car. "It's a bomb." He looked back at the car and he wanted to scream. "It's one of my father's bombs."

Nico turned towards Jake and the girl gasped silently before rocking back on her haunches.

This was worse than what they feared; now the titans were playing dirty.

* * *

><p>Percy stepped out of the arena, the light assaulting his eyes as he searched the crowd, his eyes fell on large groups and he couldn't tell if half of them were monsters, titans or humans.<p>

Percy continued to walk out, his armour becoming heavier and heavier and he just wanted to collapse onto the ground and never get up, to melt into a puddle and relax while trying to block out the carnage that he knew would follow.

He looked at the other Demigods who were giving each other short glances, and he knew he wasn't the only one that was feeling like this. He recognized Pollux and he smiled as warmly as he could to the boy, but his eyes were blank, like they were ready for whatever could happen.

They walked into two large lines and stood facing towards the large box which seated the Titans and the President. Percy wondered why he deserved the right to sit next to the powerful beings, but he figured running the new world for them did boost you higher on the kudos board.

The girl beside him shook with nerves and Percy realised how cruel this really was, even if they were not allowed to kill each other, well yet.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kronos started standing from his throne his arms opened wide as if he was about to hug the crowd, Percy doubted he would do that. "Monsters and spirits. I welcome you to the Gladiatorial games." The crowd erupted into loud cheers and Percy's knees shook.

He motioned for the crowd to stop and slowly they did until there was just a soft buzz in the air, Percy looked up towards the crowd and his eyes searched for someone or something to stop this.

Slowly he sat back down onto his throne and a satyr walked towards the podium and the crowd was eerily silent.

"Today we start with a fight between each of the leader's chosen. Then we will head off into the Beast hunt." He looked around the crowd and Percy realised this Satyr loved the attention he was receiving and he had never seen him around camp.

The crowd erupted into cheers and calls and there were a few boos as people waited for the blood bath to begin.

He called out each titan and who their chosen warrior was and by the time they called out Percy's name and his parentage the crowd was silent and it scared the holy Hades out of Percy.

"Let the games begin." The satyr called and before Percy knew it the shaking girl beside him had planted a massive punch to his face, her spear in the other hand.

Percy groaned and jumped back his hand reaching for his nose, he could taste the metallic blood, he spat it out and advanced towards the girl who just lifted her spear in the attack, Percy sidestepped and pulled out his sword, his fingers burning as the sound of the crowd disappeared and he was left alone in his own little world with nothing but his attacker.

The sound of metal on metal of other people fighting snapped his attention as the girl aimed the point of her spear towards Percy's chest. Time seemed to slow around him and his sword arched up into the air cutting the shaft of the wooden spear of in one blow, the girl let out an annoyed groan before pulling out a dagger that was clasped to her thigh.

She raced towards Percy who seemed frozen in place before his instincts cut in, he stepped to the side trying to figure the girl out and how he could defeat her, she moved quickly and didn't seem to put any thought into her movements, she was much like him in that aspect. He rolled to the side as she tried to place another jab to his unprotected side.

He let out a groan as his shoulder collided with something sharp and he looked to the groaned where he once lay and saw the spear shaft sticking up, he figured it was probably just a small prick, but it still hurt like hell.

"Fight me!" she growled her dagger just missing his face with a sweep; he balanced his body on the balls of his feet as he twirled around her his hand reaching for her wrist which held the dagger.

With a pull the dagger fell to the ground and Percy placed the butt of his sword on her forehead and with a bang she was on the ground, her eyes closed, Percy felt a little guilty when he saw what looked like a bruise already forming around her eye.

But it was the only thing he could do.

He spun around and looked at the remaining fighters and he couldn't help the smile, there were only two people left, the rest of the bodies lay on the ground in a muddled heap and the two fought against each other. Percy took a slight breather and looked around the arena, around the crowd and his eyes stopped on the gold that seemed to pierce his soul and he knew what the Titan wanted him to do.

He wanted him to finish this.

And boy would he finish this.

He swung his sword around and inched towards the two fighters, he had never seen the two boys before and he had no idea who their master was, but he didn't care.

With the flick of his wrist his sword flung out and hit one of their helmets, the boy swayed for a moment before dropping his sword and falling to his knees and then eventually his face was lying in the dirt.

The other boy looked at Percy and smiled as if to say thank you. Before his hammer was aiming for Percy's head.

"What kind of thanks you is this." Percy said as he avoided a strike that was aimed for his head.

He was sure the hammer would kill him.

"My kind of thank you." The other boy growled rolling out of the way as Percy aimed for his side.

The two fought for what seemed like hours and Percy could hear the crowd roar, they were both tired and exhausted, but they couldn't just stop because while they wanted to stop this and for this whole thing to stop neither of them wanted to lose.

The boy rolled and it took longer for him to get up, Percy realised the boys fatigue and took his chance, laying a blow towards his chest, the metal dented and the boy didn't get up, he just looked at Percy with wide eyes.

Percy didn't know what came over him but before he knew it his sword had hit the side of the boy's helmet and he watched in fascination as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the rest of his body slumped to the ground.

Percy wasn't aware of the crowd.

Nor was he aware of the Satyr proclaiming his victory.

Really he didn't know what was happening even when he was lead out of the arena.

Because Percy was scared, his blood was ice in his veins and his ears were warm and hot and it burnt his mind with images of what he had done, sure he didn't kill them, but he had hurt them and honestly he had enjoyed it.

And he wanted to feel what it was like to hold someone's life in his palms.

Because at the moment he realised he would enjoy it.

**Okay so hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	10. This is Worldwide Baby

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites and such it really means a lot to me.**

**Okay sorry about the wait as most of you know I graduated High school and in Australia those who graduated usually go on a holiday which is essentially eating, drinking, Partying, drinking, sleeping and naturally drinking. So I did just that.**

**And know I am back so Yay.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy sat alone in a small cage, he could walk around and stuff and stand and there was a bit of room, but still it was small. He took up residence in the centre of the cage to avoid the hands, tentacles and hooves that tried to reach in and touch the victor of the first games.

He felt like some sort of animal.

They called out his name and begged to let their hands run over him, and touch him or wound him for making them lose money or thank him for gaining them money.

He wanted to get out of here and talk to Annabeth, because she somehow could make him feel both ten times better and ten times worse at the same time, she made him feel human. He sat silently trying to block out the calls and screams of the people, instead he tried to focus on the sounds coming from inside the arena.

He could her growls and shouts ever so slightly over the roar of the people beside him and he felt sick, people where in there fighting, still and he was starting to feel sick.

He needed something to eat or drink.

Anything to stop him feeling so tired and weak.

"Perseus."

"Champion."

"This kid won me 100 denarii."

"Brat lost me 200."

"Percy."

He opened his eyes wide; no one called him Percy unless they knew him. He looked around the crowd that was crowding around; clearly some people didn't enjoy the beast hunts.

The same things were being called over and over again, a man who Percy wondered was human stepped to close to the cage and a guard had to pull him back with a loud groan. It had happened a few times with different people, but they continued to do it anyway.

"Percy!" they called again a little louder, he stood slowly and turned around h=inside the cage looking for the person.

The crowd roared again and Percy felt like he was going to be pushed back from the sound alone.

"Percy!" He turned around and saw the person, she had a white hood covering her face but he could still see her eyes they were a light blue and Percy had probably never seen eyes so beautiful, well he had but hers were different.

He moved towards the side of the cage where she was and the crowd roared again and flocked to the side he was on. And he couldn't see her in the crowd, and he wanted to.

"Perseus." A voice called from the cage, Percy knew who it was and turned slowly a smile hesitant on his face.

He bowed slightly and the titan chuckled.

"No need for that my boy." The titan chided bringing an arm to wrap around the demigod he pulled him in and waved to the cameras that were now flashing.

Percy never saw where the titan emerged from, nor did he really care, well until he was being led out the very same doors and into the crowd that surrounded him.

There was a long path set out where guards stood along the sides, their faces impassive as he walked past. The crowd was still there but none wanted to race towards him with Kronos' arm wrapped around his shoulder, they were not stupid.

Kronos stopped and talked to a few people a smile never leaving his face and he would often pull the boy closer and he would be introduced to random people who he cared very little about.

He spoke when he was spoken to and bit his tongue from saying something stupid or insulting to those who he was talking to, he had a feeling Kronos was talking to them for a reason. But he never smiled his face was straight.

"Show them those pearly whites." Kronos said, well ordered while they continued to walk down the long path that seemed to never end. "You need these people to sponsor you."

So Percy smiled and tried his best to be funny and charming, he guessed he was doing a good job when one of the people laughed along with him and gave Kronos a meaningful look. Then they would be whisked to the other side to talk to someone else and Percy was shocked and confused at the amount of humans here.

"Why are there so many mortals?" Percy asked once they left an old greying plump man in a suit, he seemed more interested in the idea of sponsoring a girl rather than a boy and Percy was fine with that because the man seemed a little to handsy.

But he did feel sorry for whoever he sponsored.

Kronos smiled and waved to the crowd and Percy joined, his limbs aching and the side of his face still hurt from the girls punch.

"Because this is worldwide news." He stated simply and Percy's smile almost dropped.

World wide.

People knew about this, about what was happening and yet no one was here to help them. That was when he became aware of the cameras set up all around them and he almost dropped a smile he was close.

He curled his other fist tightly and placed it onto the side of his thigh to stop himself from doing something stupid, something that would end up with him being thrown onto the chopping block.

He thought of his mother for a moment.

She would be so worried, she would probably be crying and he didn't want that so he sent a meaningful look at the closet camera hoping she would see. That she would know he was okay and not to worry about him, but he knew she would still be worried about him and it hurt.

"Come on." Kronos' voice was in his ear, but the man stood a little further away. "You need to get cleaned up."

And Percy was again whisked away into another room that was too small, but he was grateful that this time it wasn't a cage.

* * *

><p>It was quiet, too quiet and he loved it, because know he could think.<p>

Slowly he picked up a bottle and drank all of the contents letting out a loud sigh as the liquid burnt his throat, he thought quickly and frowned no he didn't want to think, he wanted to forget.

He smiled to himself and pulled the bottle back to his lips. He rewarded himself by finishing the bottle in one swift gulp.

Throwing it to the side he picked up another, and another.

He didn't know why watching what he saw could bring back those memories but it did and know they were burnt in his mind and with every kid he saw fight another and fall to the ground the more fresh the pain turned.

If he had been with her they may have been able to stop it.

To stop this.

But he wasn't there and he didn't even know she had gone, no he remembered her leaving for what felt like five minutes and all of a sudden he is whisked away and is told she is dead, that was when this all happened.

He kicks the table and the contents tip over with a loud bang, he curses and shouts and yet when the door opens and light streams into the bare room he is shocked and he curses some more as he gets off the chair trying to shield his eyes from the burning light that assaults the darkness of the room.

"Gah!" he calls promptly falling onto his knees, his arms shielding his eyes like there is no tomorrow and at the moment to him that is exactly what it feels like.

"Nico." It is all that is said and it drives the man up the wall, why would someone place this torture to just say his name, it's not like he doesn't know his name already.

Slowly he removes his arms from his eyes and looks at the girl standing by the door, and it is the one person he doesn't want to see. In fact he would rather still be stuck in that bloody casino with no care in the world and blissfully remain unaware of the world around him.

"Shwhat?" he slurs and he realises how funny he sounds and he tries to hold back the laughter that is trying to burst through, only it is harder than it seems.

Reyna raises her eye brows and smirks. "A girl is here, she wants to join." She is leaning against the door still watching him and he starts to feel awkward well until he thinks of a dog wearing a tutu because that is just funny. He chuckles to himself forgetting the girl is standing there.

And he already knows what she looks like right know, he has seen that look enough times to know that look, so he gets off the floor and tries to stand as straight as he can, which doesn't work but then again he wasn't expecting it to really.

He stumbles sideways and he thinks he is going to fall onto the floor again, but he hits the wall with a thud he smiles slightly patting the wall like it was an old friend.

"Good boy." he mutters and then he remembers Reyna and his attention shifts and she looks into his glassy eyes, she remembered when she first saw him like this, she was scared and feared for her life as well as his followers, because well they were listening and following a drunk's orders and to her that was insane.

"Send her in." He orders and the girl shakes her head and his anger rises.

"You know I can't do that." She states her body language screams control and confidence and he is angry because he is the leader, he is supposed to be in charge. He moves his feet to walk towards her but he knows if he did that he would end up on his face so he stands straight and tries to act menacingly.

"I" he starts his voice a low growl that rumbles through his chest. "Am in control, now send her in."

Reyna shakes her head and moves from her position her hand clasps the door handle as she steps back he wants to think she is doing it because she is scared of him but he knows she is not.

"Sleep it off and I will send her in tomorrow." She says as she shuts the door and he has no idea where he gets the glass from but all of a sudden he is throwing it against the walls and screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs.

Reyna stands outside the door and shakes her head at a woman who looks up expectantly.

"Leave him there to sober up, we need him sober for this one."

* * *

><p>Rachel is sitting at a table her hands clasped on the top and she is staring at nothing, but she is seeing everything and it scares her she wants to run away but she knows if she does the images will follow her.<p>

And that is not what scares her the most, she like many others had watched.

And she saw the look on his face the way his eyes glazed over as he fought and it scares her, it hurts her to think the boy she loves has changed.

That he is no longer the same, she tried to joke to herself that it was just the way the light hit his eyes or the way his helmet distorted his own view, but she saw the images in her mind, set out like a plan to his life and it scared her.

She didn't want to see it.

She remembers when she would sit in class and the teachers told them about Classical Mythology and of their heroes. He would beam at her when they mentioned the name Perseus like he was proud.

The only hero with a happy ending.

"I'm going to have a happy ending when I grow up." He said as he ate his food he smiled at her and she laughed.

"What like a hero?" she had asked and he simply nodded.

A bitter thought enters her mind and she tries to squish it before it blooms but it is too late it is there and she hates it because she knows it is the truth.

At least one of his wishes will come true.

**Okay hope you enjoyed and such.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	11. Sponsorship and Deals

**Thanks guys for all the reviews/follows/favourites.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Enjoy.**

The room, honestly he had no idea where is seemed to come from because it is big and there is a lot of expensive furniture and Hades even the paint on the walls looks expensive, like it had cost someone and arm, a leg and their left shoe to buy enough for just one wall let alone four.

He was dressed in clothes that felt wonderfully smooth against his skin, the shirt was a button up and his pants were a little too lose around him and in other areas they were too tight, he was constantly shifting trying to unpick his wedgie, over the top of his shirt he wore a jacket with buttons instead of a zipper.

Yep life was complete when he wore a jacket with buttons and shoulder pads.

He definitely didn't look like the boy that was snatched from his home in the night.

He wandered around the room feeling freshly shaven and well just clean, like incredibly so he looked over at the many paintings that covered the expensive walls and he frowned in distaste at them, they were pretty gruesome.

Growing tired of staring at the paintings he decided to sit down.

Percy had never sat on a cloud, but he was pretty certain that this is what clouds felt like, he pushed his head back against the pure bliss of a pillow and looked up into the ceiling, his back moulded perfectly with the pillows and he didn't realise how tired he was.

His eyes shut slowly and his breathing stilled into a relaxing breath, he wanted everyone to come and see this place, he wanted Will, Annabeth, Hades, even Grover could come and sit in this room, can sit on this chair.

Unfortunately for Percy he was too lost in the bliss of this chair to hear the door open or the conversation that had no doubt been going on for a few minutes to halt completely.

"Ah, our champion seems to be resting." Percy's eyes shot open at the sound of his Master and swiftly his head was up off the beautiful pillow as well as his very own butt.

Kronos had a slight smirk on his face that didn't match his eyes, no he was mad and glaring at Percy, probably for making him look like an idiot in front of who no doubt must have been one of the people who were suppose to support him.

The girl stood beside him, her caramel hair is long and it twists around her neck on sits in a ponytail against her shoulder, she is short and everything about her screams royalty and importance her smile is soft and her skin looks softer, but that is not what gets Percy it's her eyes they are a light blue that burns through his skin and looks deep into his soul, they are kind compared to any other eyes he has seen in the past few hours.

She is the girl from the arena.

"Percy, meet Calypso, she would like to sponsor you." Percy doesn't say anything but when the girl steps forward he has a sudden urge to kneel at her feet, embarrassingly enough that is what he does.

She giggles softly at him and gestures for him to stand.

He follows and never does he take his eyes off of hers, because if he does he is scared they will look elsewhere with him and then he won't be able to look at them.

"You fought well." She says and he smiles a little dopily, yes Percy the pretty girl did just compliment you.

Kronos clears his throat and it startles Percy for a moment and when he looks at his master who simply raises a brow, Percy does feel like an idiot, so he nods his head and then realising that mistake continues to do so as if he is counting a beat, before turning towards Calypso.

"Thank you." One eye slyly travels to Kronos who still had his brow raised. "But, I could fight better, with the support of a fine lady such as yourself." He looks back at Calypso who blushes slightly, but hey at least Kronos is happy.

"Why thank you, Perseus. I just may have to take you up on that offer." She peels her eyes off him and looks back towards Kronos and nods her head slowly. Kronos nods back and when she turns back to face Percy, Percy can see the titan smile and strangely enough he pokes his two thumbs up at the boy, who smiles at Calypso.

Who knows maybe he could get use to this.

* * *

><p>Rachel watches the older man wearily, like she is expecting him to throw up everywhere, no wait that is exactly what she is expecting.<p>

'Nico' sits in front of her his long black hair covers his face and from what Rachel can see from his eyes is that he has been drinking and from the smell of him he has been drinking a lot.

She figures he must have some issues.

"What, do you want?" Nico asks his hand covering half of his head and Rachel almost feels sorry for him.

"I want to help stop this." she replies, like it isn't obvious.

"We don't need the help of mortals." He says and rolls his head now sitting up straight the coffee cup is in his hand and when he goes to take a drink from it he pouts at the empty cup.

Okay so Rachel no longer feels sorry for him.

The door to the room opens and Reyna walks in, honestly while Rachel doesn't like the look of her, because she has the type of personality that thinks she is better than everyone else, she is what Rachel's father wanted for a daughter, she is the only one that seems to be able to control Nico.

He looks up at her and dangles the cup in his hands out to her. "Fill this up for me."

Reyna looks down in disgust and grunts a reply back at him. "I think you have had enough." Her dark eyes fall back onto Rachel and she smiles slightly. "Seeing as our, uh, leader is to hung-over to actually do anything and too stupid to do what is right." She glares at him and he glares back, honestly Rachel thinks she has walked into a massive mistake. "I would like to personally welcome you to the team."

Rachel smiles and stands up to shake Reyna's hand, Nico simply looks bored and annoyed, his fingers tap along the edge of the table and he stands.

"Well seeing as my being here was pointless-"Reyna shoots him a glare and pushes him back into his seat.

Nico falls with a harrumph and glares at the floor, which keeps swaying. They aren't on a boat are they?

"Actually this is a history lesson." Reyna takes a seat beside the older demigod who just groans and slams his head on the table with a pitiful yelp.

Rachel just watches the two.

"Wait? A history lesson? I have enough of those at school, I really don't need anoth-"Reyna shuts her up with a glare and Nico looks up towards her with what she thinks is a smile, honestly she has no idea what you could call that.

"I like her." He mumbles, Reyna punches him on the back and he yelps again, before looking back towards Rachel.

"You only heard what they wanted the mortals to hear; you should listen to what really happened, from one of the last survivors of the battle of Manhattan."

* * *

><p>Percy is sitting on his bunk, his hands folded in his lap as he looks out towards the ocean, he wants to go out and swim, but they were given strict orders to stay in for the night.<p>

Connor sits across from him a pack of cards in his hands as he shuffles his eyes scan the room where everyone is doing their own things, Will is talking to someone over on the opposite side of the room his bow in his hand as he polishes it, the boy he is talking to is sorting through his own arrows so Percy can guess that it is one of his siblings.

Well half siblings.

"This is the longest I have gone without seeing my brother." Connor comments as he hands Percy his cards.

"Do you miss him?" he asks, it is a stupid question but it is all he can think off, and he wants someone to keep talking, so then he can shut his brain down.

"I do, but I would rather not see him, than actually see him." he looks up at Percy who really looks and is confused. "Because it hurts seeing him after not seeing him, like right now, I can pretend he is safe and not in danger or I can pretend I don't have a brother."

He looks out the window and Percy wonders if he is going to cry, because he looks like it.

"And I know it sounds bad, but I would rather he didn't exist then him going through this."

Percy nods his head softly.

"I guess I am lucky."

Connor looks at him and smiles sadly. "It would certainly make me feel better knowing I wouldn't have that slight chance of going up against someone in my family."

They go quiet then and Percy thinks, and really he doesn't want. He doesn't want to think about the people he hurt for no good reason a part from someone's entertainment.

He tries not to think about the girl he attacked or what she probably would feel like right now, whether she would be in pain or not.

And what feels worse is knowing that someone in his cabin, one of his new family members was probably related or knew one of them. That is probably why no one congratulated him for his win, instead they all just shared a grim smile and that was better than a congratulatory party, he didn't feel like a hero or a winner no he felt like a game piece on the game of life, a dodgy game piece.

He looks over at the boy in the corner who went into the beast hunt, his arm is bandaged and he shakes every few minutes, beside him sits Clarisse who has an arm over his shoulder, she ignores her own protesting leg which had been sprained in the games.

Tomorrow, she will be going back into the arena and Percy hopes her ankle gets better, an injury like that would destroy her chances of getting a sponsor and if anyone here should get a sponsor it was defiantly her, he had watched her train before and yeah he was a little envious of her.

She was amazing.

She looked over at him with a blank face and Percy smiled slightly, she nods her head and turns back around before hobbling over towards her bed.

If Percy can thank these gladiatorial games for something, it would defiantly be for bringing them closer and that could be either a good thing for them or a bad one.

He just hoped that they would not change the rules to accommodate murder.

* * *

><p>The next morning before breakfast Percy sneaks out to one of the training arenas his sword in his hand, he needs to get this anger and frustration and sadness out of his system and he sees no other way to do that unless he runs some training drills.<p>

When he arrives down there he spots two people, one is Annabeth, because yes he can point her out in crowd with thousands, beside her is a young boy with the same blonde hair, the two encourage each other on and Percy can point out all the mistakes each are making with their swords.

"Need some help?" he calls walking into the arena with a smile, Annabeth spins towards him and frowns a little but Percy can see her trying to hide the smile.

The little boy looks up with a shocked expression before turning back to Annabeth with a glorified expression.

Percy frowns in confusion and looks back at Annabeth who is now smiling widely as if this is all some kind of joke.

"Actually we were expecting you." She says with a smile picking up her sword which was laying on the floor beside her. "I figured we enter a truce."

Percy cocks his head to the side and looks at Annabeth. "What kind of truce?"

She smiles and the little boy moves forward. "We teach you battle strategies and you teach us" She gestures to herself and the boy with a faint smile. "How to properly fight with a sword."

Percy smiles and nods his head quickly, he really like this girl. "Fair enough."

She holds out her hand for him to shake and quirks an eyebrow. "Deal?"

Percy pulls out his hand and shakes hers, trying to ignore the way her hand fits perfectly in his.

"Deal."


End file.
